The Love Is All Mine To Keep
by Radcliffe'sgirl4ever
Summary: Hermione is in love with Harry. When she gets a note and spills her deepest darkest secret, her world spins out of control. Plz plz read and review!
1. An Anticipated Surprise

THE LOVE IS ALL MINE TO KEEP

Chapter 1: An Anticipated Surprise

_Hermione's POV_

I can't believe that tonight is the night. I must sound like a hypocrite saying this. I mean, it has only

been a week since I got the note. But I guess I owe you guys an explanation……

_The Previous Week_

_It was Monday, and I was sitting in the Great Hall with Ron and Harry as usual. No surprise there. _

_I always sit with them, except when I am mad at one of them or both of them. We heard the usual rustle _

_of post owls flying into the Great Hall. It had rained the previous night, so we were all showered in water. _

_I was surprised when a brown tawny owl landed in front of me. Then a second one, a handsome barn owl._

_I took the second owl's delivery first. The Daily Prophet, as usual. I was intrigued by the first owl, so _

_I cautiously took the envelope. When I opened it, a letter fell into my lap, as well as a necklace. It had a _

_Heart carved on the end of the chain, but no jewel in it. Oh, too bad said Harry as he helped me put the_

_chain on. When his hand touched my skin, a shiver ran up and down my spine that had nothing to do with_

_the weather. See, I like Harry. He is...well...ok, HE IS SO DANG CUTE, FANCYABLE, AND SO DANG CUTE!_

_I don't know what has come over me, but I like him now. Well… I should read the letter…. _

_Dear Hermione,_

_I must get this in the open. I love you! If you want to know who I am,_

_Meet me at the lake at Dinner on Friday the 23rd. We will have_

_A spaghetti dinner. I hope you will love me too._

_-Your Secret Admirer _

_Well? Who is it, Harry and Ron asked together? Oh, nothing, I replied (blushing slightly). Harry grabbed the parchment out of my hands and read the letter. Could anyone turn 50 shades of red? Well, I guess I beat Ron's record. I snatched the note back and then Ron and Harry exchanged evil grins, the kind Fred and George give right before they pull a prank. Hermione has a boyfriend! Hermione has a boyfriend! I was now reaching 75 shades of red. I never knew it was possible. I knew they didn't mean it but I just lost control then. Yes, someone does like me! Yes I will go and yes I like Harry! I had gone too far. I covered my mouth in horror. I had just spilled my innermost secret, and on top of that, the whole school was watching. Cat calls and jeers from the Slytherins started up. I was so red I swear that the bench was starting to smoke. Harry also was turning bright red too. And the worst part, Dumbledore was just sitting there and smiling like he had known this would happen. I stood up, grabbed my bag, then ran out of the Great Hall and headed to my dorm, where I went to my bed and cried my heart out.

* * *

_

A/N- Hello Readers, I am Radcliffe'sgirl4ever. I am a total Harry Potter freak. Even though most people say that Ron and Hermione will be the couple in the official Harry Potter books, I support the Harry and Hermione couple. They are so perfect for each other. Just so you know, I am a grammar/spelling freak, so if I have made any errors, please let me know. I am not the best typist in the world too, so corrective comments are much appreciated. Just so you know, my name is Katie. I am a swimmer for the Lake Erie USA League. I don't know if you have heard about the USA swim league, but if you swim in it, I will love you forever (not literally speaking). Please review to me and I will personally answer your review in the next chapter. And the best review gets the review of the chapter and a special surprise in later chapters or a later book. This is my first book, so it might take me some time to get a new chapter posted, plus I swim pretty much every day, but I will try my hardest to finish the chapters as quickly as I can and with the best quality that you people deserve. I also play on a site called It stands for Virtual Magic Kingdom. My name on there is Aweomepotter, so if you can find me, we may be able to chat! That's all from me for now.

Best Wishes to All-

Katie

PS- The explaination/what happened during the week will continue in the next chapter


	2. Dark Secrets Alight

A/N- I am so happy! I got a review as soon as I released the story! All of my reviewers say it is really good! It has been a resounding success! I am so inspired by u guys! And the reviewer of the chapter is…

**Cheesywonder221**

Congrats! Now, back to the story!

* * *

**Dark Secrets Alight**

_I did not turn up for any of my classes. I felt so sick. I had spilled my deepest darkest secret and now Harry would never talk to me again! I was so furious with myself for losing control like that! I knew I could not hide from the school forever, so I just went to class as usual the next day. As I exited from the stairs, at the same time, Harry and Ron did. I know they were talking about me because they stopped as soon as they saw me. "Err, well good morning Hermione" said Ron. Harry just nodded. I said "good morning Ronald" then hurried up to go to breakfast with Lavender and Parvati. They had told me that I could "hang" with them if I felt too awkward to go anywhere with Harry and Ron, so I started "hanging" with them. They were thinking of a way to make an excuse of my behavior, and I had told them I would be more than grateful for this. When I walked into the Great Hall, everyone was staring and whispering. I am sure it was about me and Harry. But most of the day went by the regular way, except I showed no heart in my work and the teachers were concerned that I was getting very sick. I told them that I was not feeling well but I would be fine. McGonagle called me and Harry to her office after dinner. " I would like to know what is going on between you two" She stated. I started to blush but I said nothing. Harry just looked at her in the face and told her "Ron and I were teasing her when she got a note and she lost control. That's what happened". "Is that true Miss Granger?" asked the professor. "Yes" I mumbled. "Your teachers noticed the lack of enthusiasm in class today and asked me to ask you what is wrong." "Well, you know what is wrong. Harry just explained it. Please excuse me, I must go do my homework." "Very well Miss Granger, but I shall be watching you and Potter." "Very well Professor." And Harry and I left. I was going to take the long way back to Gryffindor Tower because Harry was taking my usual route, but Harry got to me before I could start. "Mione!" "What do u want Harry? Would you like to yell at me for embarrassing you in front of the school? Well, I am not in the mood right now! I am tired and feel sick!" "No, that is not what I was going to say. I would like to thank you for losing your cool. It is really my fault that you went off your top." "Yeah well I…What?"I said puzzled. "I would like to thank you. I do love you too. You are the closest thing to a sister I have ever had. The Dursleys never treated me like I had wanted them to. But when I met you, I just felt so happy to have met other than Petunia and you have treated me like I was your brother that would let go of you as soon as I finished school. I have a confession to make. I was the one who wrote that note to you. I was scared that you would say no. You make my life complete." I was so stunned I did not say anything for several minutes as we walked along the corridor. "Wow Harry, I…I…I don't know what to say. I mean you are like the brother like I have never had. Really. Wow, I never thought I would here those words come from your lips ever. And you know what, I will go that dinner you invited me to on Friday." And just from no where, Harry stopped and turned to me. "Harry what…" but I never got to finish my question because Harry was closing in on me. When we finished after a few seconds, I was so surprised. "Harry what was that for?" "Well I love you and you love me so I thought you might like it." Harry replied. His face was a little red. "Well, I will see you around Mione." I just stared as Harry walked down the corridor but I thought I heard him running when he went around the corner. I walked back to Gryffindor Tower and went to my dorm. "Where have you been? And why do you look like you just had your first kiss?" Lavendar asked. "I had to go see McGonagall and Harry had to go too. When Harry and I left, we talked and he just kissed me." " Oh my gosh! Hermione who supposedly nobody likes all of a sudden got a kiss from the most famous wizard in the world!" squealed Parvati. "Guys, I am tired so leave me alone so I can sleep." I said. And I crawled into bed and fell to sleep before my head hit the pillow._

As you can all see, that is why I was so excited.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for a couple of things. One, I am so sorry the update was long. Two, I am sorry about not putting in quotation marks last chapter. I was so excited to get the chapter out, I forgot to put them in. And I am sorry if this was a sucky chapter. Anyways, as you saw, our reviewer of the chapter is Cheesywonder221. I happen to know her I real life! Hey Cheesy, I saw you at church at the Easter Vigil! I know you saw me, but I want you to know I saw you too! Father Sal was so funny when he was throwing the water! He was throwing it in everyone's face! I hope you all have a good Easter and got what they wanted! I got socks, a dark chocolate Easter bunny from Malleys and some bubbles. That's all from me for now.

-Katie


	3. Friendship Repaired, Threats, And A Kiss

A/N- Hey Everyone! I am sorry about having the cramped writing. My computer spaces it out very nice and readable but I should have checked about the squished writing before posting it. Thank you to all of you who alerted me about the problem! I love you all! Anyways… I have been having more neck problems and it is really bugging me because people keep on hitting me on these things called "Trigger Spots", where my muscles are very tight and I need to massage them. I use a tennis ball but sometimes I use my mini portable massager. Omg I just have to say this. Anyone Like/Love High School Musical? Just thought I would ask because I am listening to the B5 version of Get cha head in the game as I write this. The reviewer of the chapter is…

**STARANGEL613**

Big round of applause! Now back to the story!

**Friendship Repaired, Threats, And A Kiss**

_After that memorable kiss on Tuesday, life returned to normal like I had never spilled my secret. Of course, me and Harry were a little embarrassed when we saw each other the next day. Ron noticed it quickly and asked what happened. We told him we would tell him on the way the Defense Against The Dark Arts after breakfast. Ron kept on bugging us and asking if we were done with breakfast yet. He drove us both insane but it was fun to watch him anxious faced and jumpy without eating breakfast for the excitement of finding out about our secret. When we finally finished after a lengthy breakfast, we found an empty class room because we were early, so we told him our story about last night. He just gapped at us, open mouthed. "You two lovebirds made me so excited over the fact that you two are now a couple? Well, I am very happy for you! I knew you two would be together. Congratulations!" "Well well well, Potty and Mud Blood are a couple. How charming. Wow Potty, I thought you could pick better. Now I can see how stupid you really are. I didn't thing the Dark Lord's Curse addled your brain that much, but I am proven wrong." "Take that back you ugly slim ball." Said Harry threatingly, not taking the name calling of himself as anything to worry about, as he and Ron both pulled out their wands and converged together to shield me from view. "You will apologize to Hermione otherwise I will force you too." "Oh I am so scared Chosen Idiot." Said Malfoy menacingly as Crabbe and Goyle closed in around Malfoy (But he was still visible). "What are you going to do to me? Make me bow to her?" Harry was about to respond and I knew he would say The Imperius Curse, but Professor Mcgonagle walked in right before Harry could say anything. "Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle I want your wands away immediately! What is going on here Miss Granger?" "Well…" I started but Harry wanted to explain and I let him. "Professor, Malfoy came in and was eaves-dropping on us and he called Hermione a a… a Mud Blood." He finished hesitantly, with the desired effect that I knew he had wanted. "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, up to the headmaster's office immediately!" "Potter, Miss Granger, Weasley, you will go to the headmaster's office when I come to collect you. Up to Gryffindor Tower now please." As we left, I heard Malfoy hiss "this won't be the end Potter." And Harry closed the door. _

"_That was a very nice thing you two did for me but we should have left immediately, rather than staying and fighting it out." I said tentatively. Then I knew I was to be yelled at with things like 'He called you a you know what!' or 'This needs revenge on the things he and people like him have done to countless innocent people!' The answer I received was surprising. "You were right Mione" Harry said in a soft voice "I am sorry you had to see us get angry to try to even a score with him. It just makes me mad to just see him be allowed to hurt other people and get away with it." "Harry, everything will be fine. Dumbledore will sort this out and we will win." I replied. "Here" And right there and then I pulled him into a kiss that neither of us would ever forget. Never ever forget._

A/N- I have a few things to clarify so that you all don't waste your reviews on asking me questions. First off, this is in their 6th year. Secondly, Dumbledore is still alive and will be for as long as I want him to be. If you have any questions, ask me in your reviews. I also hope you liked the end, there will be a very shocking thing happen right at the beginning of the next chapter. Oh, very tricky! (LOL) Leave me nice long and lovely reviews please!

-Katie


	4. Double Sleep Plus Love

A/N- Hello all of my lovely reviewers! My friends have been bugging me about not getting the chapters out quick enough. It is driving me up the wall! Especially Jessie and Jenn. They are both awesome, but they just got to lower the bugging. I know they are reading this so I apologize for my outburst, but could you guys leave me alone for like one day? Please! I am doing the best I can to get the stories out as fast as I can with the best possible quality. The only time I can really do it is during the weekend. Once the summer season starts, you may have to wait longer for the chapters. Once again, I am sorry and I am doing the best I can. Now, best reviewer of the chapter is…

**RupertIsMyHomeBoy951**

Congrats! Now to the cliff hanger I left you in the last chapter!

* * *

**Double SleepPlus Love**

_Just as son as our lips met, I rose up into the air in a swirl of multicolored light. As I reached about 6 feet above the ground, I totally backed out. I _

_don't know how long I was out but it was terrible. I could see images of Voldemort torturing Harry and countless others. I even saw him murder a _

_few. Laughter wove into the dream too. Cold, high pitched and I knew it was him. I could see death eaters faces and they were cruel. I don't know _

_how long I was out, but I woke up and Harry, Ron, Lavendar, Parvati, Dumbledore, and nurses surrounding my bed. Harry was the closest. "Harry _

_what happened?" I asked. "Well, you now what we were doing. Then you rose up into the air in colors. Then you started shaking uncontrollably. _

_When you fell, I could barely hold you and carry you to the hospital wing. Luckily, Ron was walking by when I got to the entrance hall and he ran _

_for Dumbledore. I took you to the hospital wing, and as soon as we got you in bed, you started screaming things like Voldemort leave us alone, or _

_Harry don't leave me. You were out for about 3 hours. Then, right before you woke up, your skin got all hot and you glowed bright red. Then you _

_woke up." "Miss Granger" Dumbledore said in an urgent voice "Tell me what you saw while you were out." "Well, I saw Voldemort torturing and _

_killing people. I saw Death Eaters everywhere. And I heard Voldemort laughing. It was terrible. And that is all I remember." I said. Harry gasped _

_and he fell back into a chair. He covered his head in his hands. "This can't be happening." I heard him whisper. I felt so upset. We had not even _

_been going out for a week, and it seemed like he wanted to break up with me. "Hermione" said a nurse "we need to put you down for some _

_dreamless sleep." "Ok but can I have a talk with Harry first please? Alone?" "Of course" said Dumbledore" we must give them a moment to talk. _

_Then the nurses went into their office and the rest went to wait in the hall. When the doors closed, I looked Harry in the eye. "Harry, what is the _

_matter?" "You don't get it? We have known each other for five years, battled Voldemort countless times, and you still don't get it." "No" I said _

_but I knew what he was going to say. " Voldemort is using you to get to me." Harry yelled. "Harry I know that but…" "But what? But what? I _

_don't want you to get hurt. You're the last thing I have in the world to love. If you leave me, then I have no other reason to live!" Harry screamed _

_and I saw tears run down his face. "I just can't let you get hurt. I don't want to break up with you. I am not breaking up with you. I just want you _

_to know what is going to happen if you stay with me." Harry's eyes were now shining with tears and I could see 'I want to break up with you to _

_protect you' written all over his face. "Harry. I think we should both get some sleep and calm down." I said quietly. "You know what, that is an _

_amazing idea." said Harry. Then everyone walked back in and took their places around me. "Harry and Hermione, you both need to rest. Harry will _

_take a dreamless sleep potion like Hermione. I exempt you both from your work for as long as it takes you to recover. Good day." And with that, _

_Dumbledore left. "Hermione are you sure you are all right?" asked Ron. "With some sleep I should be as good as new." I replied. He came over _

_and hugged me. "Get better please." He whispered. Lavendar and Parvati hugged me too. Then the three of them left. Harry, meanwhile, had been _

_begging the nurse to let us sleep together. She just consented because she knew I needed to sleep soon. She transformed one of the beds into a king _

_sized bed and put curtains around us. She handed us Sleeping Potions and left us alone. I drank and as soon as I set it down, I got drowsy, but _

_before I fell asleep, I felt Harry lay next to me, his head in my hair.

* * *

_

A/N-Hey all! Hope you liked that chapter! Please leave me nice long and lovely reviews!

-Katie

PS-Sorry about the long update. My computer wouldn't let me log on to my user page.


	5. When Things Had Started To Go Right

A/N- Hey all! Sorry for the long update. I have been suffering from severe writers block! It is so frustrating. Anyways, just to get something out, this chappy will probably be real crappy, (lol good rhyme!) but there will be another weird thing like the lights show in the fourth chappy. Reviewer of The Chapter is…

**Random Person913**

Congrats! And back to the story.

* * *

**When Things Had Started To Go Right**

_Harry POV_

"_Oh" I groaned, waking up from a very refreshing sleep. I took in my surroundings and found two things. One, I was _

_in the Hospital Wing. 'Oh yea, Hermione had that episode then we took a sleeping draft to calm down.' Two, _

_Hermione was laying with her head on my chest and arms sprawled across me. I smiled. The girl I love is in bed with _

_me and enjoying me with her. "Harry" I heard a moan from beside me. It was Hermione, but she was still sleeping. _

_Then she started tossing and turning. I was about to get out and get a nurse, then it turned bad. "Harry, no Harry! _

_Don't leave me here. Don't die! Please don't die!" I said her name and she bolted straight up, and looked at me. _

_"__Harry, your alright!" She exclaimed. 'Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, concerned. Then realization dawned on me, _

_and apparently it did on Hermione too. She started to cry into me. "Hermione. What is the matter?" Then Madame _

_Pomphrey came in." "What is the matter Potter?" she asked. "Hermione just had another bad dream." "I will get _

_her some Calming Solution." "No." I said sternly "Just leave us alone and I will sort it out. We would like Breakfast _

_though." "Of course." She said and ducked behind the curtain and left. When I had finally calmed her down, a nurse _

_came in with a breakfast tray. She set it down between us without a word and scurried away. We started to eat the _

_food in silence. Then, just when we were finished, Hermione had a hard, glazed look in her eyes. That was when _

_things went wrong.

* * *

_

A/N- hehehehehehehehehehehe! I left you with another cliff hanger! I know this was a sucky chapter, but I promise a better one next time. My friends gave me the idea for the chapter and the next one. Thanks Jenn and Katie! Luv u all and plz leave me long and lovely reviews! Peace out.

-Katie

PS-I am going to add some High School Musical Songs into this story. I am totally in luv with it. I am listening to _I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_ and expect it somewhere in this story.


	6. A Vision And Sorrow

A/N- Hello all! Welcome to my Chapter 6 of The Love Is All Mine To Keep! Sorry about the crappiness of the last chapter. As I stated before, I was suffering from Writer's Block. Chapters 5 & 6 were all ideas from my friends to cure my Block. Hugs and Cookies to Katie and Jenn! You rock! On the other hand, I will blame my block on Jen. She was suffering writer's block on this same sight and talked about it to me. I believe I was suffering bc of her (LOL I am joking Jen).

Anyways, Reviewer Of The Chapter Is…

**GriffyGirl**

Congrats! Hugs and cookies to you. And to my previous Reviewer of the Chapters! You will all be in my Knights of Reviews Club (joking about that). Anyways, you all Rock! Back to the story!

* * *

**A Vision And Sorrow**

_Hermione POV_

**_I was in a dark room hanging from chains that held me three feet off the ground. There was a cool breeze in the room and I felt someone _**

**_hanging next to me. "Hermione?" I heard the familiar voice. "Harry!" I cried. Then all the lights flickered to life. There, in front of us, was _**

**_the man that had brought us so much pain and misery. Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of us and his wand was pointed at Harry's chains, _**

**_which released their grip on him, and he fell to the floor in a heap. When he was getting up, he bent down to retrieve his wand. As he was _**

**_scooping up his wand, Voldemort walked into the room. I yelled in fear. Harry looked at me and he asked me what was wrong. I just kept _**

**_looking at the man of our nightmares and Harry followed my gaze. "Well well well. We meet again Harry. Oh and you brought your mudblood _**

**_girlfriend with you, charming." "You take that back you putrid snake!" Harry screamed at him. I gasped and started to gag as Draco walked _**

**_in, pointing his wand at my heart. "You better watch your mouth Potter." He said menacingly "or your mudblood might gag to death." "You _**

**_leave her alone." Harry shouted and cursed Malfoy with the Expelliarmus curse and his wand went flying across the room. "Oh good Potter, _**

**_very good. Disarm your enemy from school, but can you disarm me? If you do, that filthy thing you call your girlfriend might just die at any _**

**_second I chose." "Let's duel then." Harry said coolly. "Fine then." Said Voldemort with contempt in every syllable. "Crucio!" I started to _**

**_scream as the curse hit me. It was like a thousand red hot knives were pricking me all at the same time. "Relencio!" Harry yelled and _**

**_Voldemort was knocked backwards, loosing the focus to hurt me. "Very well Potter, she dies at my mercy. Avedra Kedavrin!" Harry hit me with _**

**_some kind of strong shield, which protected me from the worst parts of the curse. However, I knew I was falling into a coma as I heard Harry _**

**_distantly yell "Hermione! Hermione, please stay with me!" Then my world dissolved into black nothingness. _**

_Harry POV_

"**_What did you do to her?" I screamed at him. "I was going to put a living death sleep on her, but your shield prevented that. Instead, she will _**

**_be in a coma for God knows how long." "How could you do this to her? She did nothing to you!" I yelled at him as tears started to leak from _**

**_my eyes. "Hey you put her in the coma not me." said Voldemort. I started to run at him, intent upon throttling him, but Malfoy screamed some _**

**_crazy curse, and fell back into my body with a start. _**"Hermione!" I screamed, and tears started to stream from my eyes. "Harry, mate. What happened?"

Ron asked from behind me. "Voldemort put Hermione into a bloody cursed coma!" I yelled at him. He cringed slightly at me for yelling at him. I started to

shake Hermione, but she wouldn't wake up. "She really is in a coma!" I cried, and fell into my bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Dumbledore came in at that.

"Harry, what happened?" I told him exactly what happened, and told him that Hermione really was in a coma. Ron, Lavendar, Parvati, Neville, and Ginny,

who had been sitting around our bed, were ushered out of the Hospital and Hermione was moved into the Critical Room. I couldn't stop crying and was

escorted to Gryffindor Tower by Professor Mcgonagle. The whole way over, I was crying and people stopped to stare at me. When I reached Gryffindor

Tower, the whole House was waiting in the common room and they all were quiet and solemn as Mcgonagle lead me up the boy's stairs into my dorm. Ron

was sitting in there. "Weasley" she said sternly "you and your friends are to stay in here in shifts of two or three and watch Potter to make sure nothing

happens. If something does happen, come get me or Professor Dumbledore and come back here immediately. You and all of your friends are exempt from

school work as long as I say. Meals will be brought to you up here by house elves and on no account is Potter allowed to leave this room, except to use the

bathroom, but I want you and your friends to follow. Albus and I will be checking in here three times a day. Good day to you both." As she left, Ginny,

Lavendar, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and Neville all came in. They all grabbed chairs and Ron conjured up a table and they planned out who would be watching

Harry at what time and when to change shifts. When they finished, Ron, who would be staying the most with me, stayed behind with Neville and Lavendar as

the rest went left to get some sleep before the night shift. They watched me the whole time, and soon after that, I fell asleep.

_Ron POV_

Harry fell asleep as we all settled down to what would be a very long recovery period. I was happy that we are exempt from school work and that he was

sleeping peacefully, but he had a troubled look about him while he slept. He also became very sweaty or icy cold. We would tell Dumbledore about this, but

he said that it was a part of his recovery.

* * *

A/N- Ok, I was very sad when I wrote this chapter, but it had to happen sometime. I am writing this to pass the time before I go to a Communion Party. And next weekend, another one. But it will clash very badly with my season opener. So I have to go to the Communion Party next weekend with sopping wet hair. Joy! Anyways, Season Opener means less time for me to write stories so I will start writing them during the weeks in my free computer time. It may take longer to post and I am sorry about that. I will do the best I can to get them out soon. Love you all! 

-Katie


	7. Suffering, Sneak, And Awake

A/N- Hello again all! I had no homework tonight and my sissy is out at cheerleading till 9, so I thought I would write to make up for the lost time that will occur starting Saturday. I found out that I am only swimming on Saturday, so I can write for you guys on Sunday! Hooray! Oh, my friend Heather really wants me to ask every person I know this question…

**ARE YOU PSEUDO?** (Pronounced Swedo)

Sorry. It is an inside joke between Me, Jenn, Jessie, and Heather. We took a final for difficult prefixes and suffixes (98 prefixes/suffixes +15 words using the P/S). It was very hard. Pseudo was on it, and Heather said she would hurt us real bad if we missed it. She was joking of course.

Anyways, reviewer of the Chapter is…

**Tinkerbell111**

Congrats! Now, I will take you back to the sad ending of the last chapter, but one thing. When Mcgonagle said he could only leave to go to the bathroom, I was also going to say that he could also visit Hermione only when Dumbledore said so. Had to tell you all before we went back. Happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER (NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!)

* * *

**

**Suffering, Sneak And Awake**

_Ron POV_

Man, I have never seen Harry so upset as he is now. Sure, he was sad when Sirius and Dumbledore died, but this is a lot worse. Hermione is not even dead

and he will not stop crying about her. When he is not sleeping, which is a good portion of every day, he is crying for Hermione and will not eat a single bite of

food. He is now so pale, he is almost as white as chalk. His hair is all messed up, worse than during regular times. His eyes are all red and puffy from crying. It

has been about three weeks since she fell into the coma, and he has only visited her twice. He will not stop crying, and seeing her sleeping on the bed without a

care in the world makes him cry harder. I have gotten barely any sleep since then, because I am with him most of the time, and when I am trying to sleep,

Harry will be crying or moaning things about Hermione in his sleep. He is really in love with her. He says things like 'Mione, we will never loose each other.

Mione, nothing will ever come between us. Mione, will you always stay with me? Even after school?' He is totally in love with her. I did cry when I first heard

what had happened in the vision. It had so much detail in it. It was so sad. When he is awake, he looks at a picture of her and he starts to smile, but then he

starts crying again because he remembers why she is not with him. He claims it is all his fault. When I fall to sleep, when I can get any, I wonder if Hermione

will ever awake. If she doesn't soon, Harry will probably start to do things. Sooner she wakes up, the better it is for us all, especially Harry.

_Harry POV_

I really have to stop crying about her. She has to wake up soon. Well, I have a plan to go see her without anyone watching us. It is very simple. I will pretend

to go to the bathroom. When I get in there, I will slip on the invisibility cloak, and sneak into the hospital wing. Then, I will visit with her when no one is

disturbing us. When should I do it though? It will be the two month anniversary when she fell into the coma tomorrow. I will do it then.

_Next day, when he reaches the hospital wing_

Ahh. Alone at last with my girlfriend. Oh no, I can't cry, not now. Wait a minute. There is something strange. I am looking at the readouts on her monitor, and

they are starting to show signs of life. Oh my goodness! She will be out of it! I simply must go tell Dumbledore!

_You are watching the whole scene now_

Harry went bursting into Dumbledore's office and gave the headmaster a fright. "Harry, what are you doing? And where are your friends?" "That doesn't

matter right now sir." Said Harry quickly "Hermione's readings are starting to show major signs of life!" "Oh my that is a cause to hurry!" Dumbledore swept

around his desk and out the door. Harry quickly followed after him. By the time they reached the wing, there were nurses there and Ron, Ginny, Neville,

Lavendar, and Parvati were all around a harassed looking Madame Pomphrey demanding to know where Harry was. When they saw him coming up the ward

with Dumbledore, they swarmed around Harry and Dumbledore, demanding to know why Harry was with him or apologizing that Harry had escaped.

Dumbledore told them to go wait in the hall, and took Harry with him to go see how Hermione was doing. She was showing definite signs of beginning to

wake up and Harry went directly to her side. As she woke up, the first thing she said was "Harry".

_Harry POV_

"Hermione. Hermione I am here." I said, overjoyed at the fact that she was back. She started to hug me and would not let go for several minutes. "I saw you

from above. I missed you so much." She whispered in my ear. "I missed giving you this." And I pulled her into a kiss that she broke as quickly as I had

started. "Harry please. There are people here and I just woke up. Let me get reacquainted with the world before we do anything." "Oh, alright." I said

pouting. And reassuring the nurses she was fine, Hermione tried to get out of bed, but she stumbled. I caught her in my arms. "Thank you Harry dearest." She

said as I put her up again. She was rather steady on her legs. I was surprised, for she was out of circulation for two months. Well, I was still happy to see her,

and wanted her back with me in the tower, but Madame Pomphrey said that she had to stay in the wing for a few days. Well, I was going to stay with her the

whole time. I would sit in a chair beside her bed the whole time. As she went into the wing to get into bed, and the gang was allowed back in, I wondered if

she would ever love me like she used to.

_Hermione POV_

When I woke up from a nap a couple of hours later, I found Harry sitting in a chair next to my bed, sleeping. Ron had told me that he had cried for me a lot

and had trouble sleeping. I am glad that he is happy again and sleeping peacefully again, but I wonder. Will he love me like he used to? When I lay down for a l

ong sleep, I reassure myself that whatever happens, Harry will always be mine.

_Ron POV_

I am so happy that Hermione is back. It is so good to see her again. We will be having a party when she gets released!

* * *

A/N- Sorry about the quick end. I have to get this out fast, then bed for me. Love you all! Please leave me long and lovely reviews!

-Katie


	8. Welcome Back

A/N- Hello again all! I am on a writing streak! Aren't you so proud of me? I am spoiling you all to make up for the meets that I will be at. I am doing this to make up for that lost time. They drag on all day and I have nothing to do. Well, I guess that I could write the next chapter at the meet, but that would be too much paper wasted. So I will just get ideas at the meets then turn them into the quality chapters you people deserve. Enough of me monologging. Reviewer of the chapter is…

**Hippogriff-Tamer**

He he he he! In future chapters, you will see why I am laughing. But, congrats! Now back to my amazingly wonderful story you readers deserve.

* * *

**Welcome Back**

_Harry POV_

Man, I am the luckiest guy in the world! I have my girlfriend back with me and in my arms as much as life would let us. I could never stop holding her for fear

she would slip away from me. We have had very long kissing episodes and they have been the best in my life. I am the luckiest guy in the world! We are about

to have the party now in the common room, better go down.

_Hermione POV_

Harry is such a love muffin! When I got back, the first thing he did was hug me. He can never stop doing that. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world! I don't

know what the big deal is about. It feels like I was out like I would sleep on any regular night. Oh but it was so much longer, two whole months! Harry has

told me that it was the two most miserable months of his life. I could see the sadness in his eyes when he told me that. My poor baby, he loves me so much.

(A/N- He does more than she knows). Well, I can hear Harry calling for me to come down. I hope he likes my outfit! This was all I could find. My clothes

seem to have disappeared. How strange.

_Harry POV_

Oh my heavens, she looks amazing! As she walked down the stairs, she wore slim hip flare jeans (dark stonewashed), a ruby red tank top, and high heels that

were about one inch off the ground. She wore some glittery lip gloss that smelled like cherries, my favorite flavor (A/N- Mine too!), stud earrings that were in

the shape of hearts, and the necklace I had sent her in the mail, without the jewel in it. She looked like an angel. "Hi Harry." She said slightly blushing. "Hello

dearest" I said, over the roar of the crowd. She came down and we all began to party.

It was about 1 AM in the morning when Mcgonagle told us all to go to bed. That was when me and Hermione sat down on the couch by the fire and watched

everyone leave. "Harry. Why are we waiting here? Shouldn't we go to bed?" "We are going to wait here because there is something I want to show you!"

Apparently I had that grin in place that seems to always make her melt. "Oh fine" she said, with the air of a defeated person. "You will like it." I said. When

everyone had finally cleared out of the common room, I dragged her to a new tapestry that had appeared on the wall. "Harry, this is a very nice tapestry, but

why are we here?" she asked in wide eyed wonder. "Just watch, you will love me for it." I said grinning again. I pulled back the tapestry, and there was a small

wooden door. I said the password (Pintina) and opened the door. We had walked into a small room that was the common room that I had built. It had red

walls and golden designs on the walls with a couple of red couches and chairs with two doors at the other end of the room. I looked at her face which was

amazed and I dragged her to the door on the right. It was my room. There was a king sized canopy bed with red curtains that had gold lining. There was also a

closet, a wardrobe, and dresser. The room was deep scarlet and there were pictures that I had collected over the years hanging in various frames on the walls.

Then there was a door on the left, which Hermione and I went through. It was a bathroom with red and gold tiles. There were two sinks, two showers, and a

bathtub. The room was red and gold stripped. There was a flower vase with roses in it sitting on the counter and more wall vases and photos dotted the walls.

Then I lead Hermione through the last door across from mine, which, no surprises, lead to Hermione's room. It was exactly like mine except for a few things.

One, there was a vanity set sitting next to a floor to ceiling window, there were lots of muggle appliances sitting in boxes (CD Player, iPod, Computer, and a

couple of other things, and the room still had to be decorated. I lead her to the closet and threw it open. There were all of her clothes lined up. "Sorry that I

only left you one outfit." I apologized, putting on my best sorry face "I thought you would want clothes for tomorrow. I asked Dumbledore if I could set this up

because I want to spend more time to you in privacy, and here, there are not a lot of private spaces. What do you think? I bet you hate it. Hermione? Will you

say anything?" She had been gapping at everything, open mouthed the whole tour. "Hermione?"

_Hermione POV_

There were so many things I wanted to say to Harry. I also felt like fainting because this was too much to take since I woke up. So I took that option and sank

to the floor.

* * *

A/N- Sorry about that people. I am really bad at making endings and I think was probably one of the crappier ones. I really wanted to get this out tonight to spoil you guys more. I would have gotten this out last night if my dad had given me 5 more minutes. Grrrrrrrrr to him. Luv ya all and please leave me long and lovely reviews!

-Katie

PS- I am listening to Dream Street if you remember them. They broke up a couple of years ago, but I have their first CD and I was listening to it. Listening to _Let's Get Funky Tonite. _Yes that is how they spelled it and I was just listening to it for fun. Luv u all!

PPS- I am listening to _Hooked On You_ while I make this readable for u ppl. Luv u all.


	9. Lets Get Funky Tonite!

A/N- Hello again readers! I just posted Chapter 8 and I hope it becomes a great review drawer. I am listening to Dream Street like I was at the end of Chapter 8. Oh, and about Hermione and the necklace she was wearing, she will get another surprise in this chappy. On another note, the Reviewer of the Chapter Is…

**KanyeWestIsOneSexyGuy**

This is Jess and I always make fun of her name. (Rofl) sorry.

Congrats! Now back to where Hermione fainted…

* * *

**Lets Get Funky Tonite!**

_Harry POV_

"Hermione? Oh god, no Hermione." I said as panic swept through me that she had fallen into another coma. "Come On Hermione. Come back to me. I can't

live if you fall into another coma. Oh please Hermione." I carried her to her room and set her down in her bed. Then when I got her into the perfect position, I

left our dorm and went to go get Ron. When I reached the dormitory, Ron was sitting in bed reading a book, Seamus and Dean were playing Exploding

Snaps, and Neville was working on homework. "Ron!" I cried as I ran into the room. "Harry mate, what is wrong? Shouldn't you be downstairs with

Hermione?" "Something has happened to her. I am not sure if she fell into another coma or if she feinted from the shock of the dorm I made for us. I knew I

should have waited. Anyways, go get Dumbledore and bring him back here. No nurses. Password is Pintina." I said hurriedly "Well, go and hurry. The rest of

you, come with me!" Ron dashed out the room and I followed after him with the rest close on my heels. When we got downstairs, Lavendar was sitting on a

couch. "Lavendar, go get Parvati and Ginny and come to my room. Password is Pintina. I will explain later." I said quickly. Then she dashed up the girl's stairs

and out of sight. We ran into Hermione's room quickly and a minute later, Ron and Dumbledore came followed by Lavendar, Parvati, and Ginny. Then

Dumbledore dragged me into her room and told the others to stay out till he said it was ok to come in. He and I spent two hours passing in front of

Hermione's bed till she woke up. "Harry?" she said weakly "I'm so sorry." "Hermione there is no reason to be sorry." I said quickly "This is all my fault. I

shouldn't have sprung this on you so soon from waking up. This must all be too much for you. I'm sorry" and tears began to leak from my eyes "You must

hate me." "Harry, why would I hate you for giving me a surprise? I'm very happy that you wanted to give me something that you spent a lot of time on. I just

feinted because it probably was too much for me to handle. I am sorry I got you into a panic." "Miss Granger is obviously having too much excitement for such

a short period of time being back with us. It is obvious she needs rest. Harry, I am ordering you to stay with her at all times and I will be giving you and your

friends a special bracelet that will allow us to communicate when the need arises. Meals will be brought to you by house elves. I will leave you alone now. Let

your friends in when you want to." And with that, he left. Hermione got out of bed and went to her closet to get some PJ's. She also grabbed a CD player out

of one of the many boxes on the floor. She also grabbed a CD, but I couldn't tell which one it was. Then she went into the bathroom and closed the door. I

could hear her singing _Lets Get Funky Tonite_ by Dream Street. Man, that American Band sounds so good!

_Wanna rock you steady babe_

_Come on now lets go crazy_

_You know the time is right so Lets Get Funky Tonite_

I started to tap my foot to the beat

_Everybody's letting go now_

_It's time to start this show now_

_Get ready Hold on tight_

_And Lets Get Funky Tonite_

I can't stop myself from doing a slight dance

_Babe the temperature will start to rise_

_It's electric then we get together_

_See the love shining through your eyes_

_I wish tonite could last forever_

_Turn down the lights and feel the rhythm_

_I'll give you everything, I'll take you to heaven_

I can't stop myself!

_Wanna rock you steady babe_

_Come on now lets go crazy_

_You know the time is right so Lets Get Funky Tonite_

_Everybody's letting go now_

_It's time to start this show now_

_Get ready hold on tight_

_And Lets Get Funky Tonite_

_The time is gone babe lets not wait_

_Cause this feelings gonna take you over_

_We got in trouble so lets celebrate_

_Don't get afraid now, move in closer_

That is when Hermione came in and started to dance with me

_You turn me on, my soul's on fire_

_You are my everything, my heart's desire_

_Wanna rock you steady babe_

_Come on now lets go crazy_

_You know the time is right so Lets Get Funky Tonite_

_Everybody's letting go now_

_It's time to start this show now_

_Get ready Hold on tight_

_And Lets Get Funky Tonite_

_Make you wanna shout_

_Make you wanna scream_

_Gonna make you last gonna give you everything_

_Make your body swell_

_Make it feel so right_

_Are you ready to stand it babe_

_Lets Get Funky Tonite_

_Wanna rock you steady babe_

_Come on now lets go crazy_

_You know the time is right so Lets Get Funky Tonite_

_Everybody's letting go now_

_It's time to start this show now_

_Get ready Hold on tight_

_And Lets Get Funky Tonite_

_Lets Get Funky Tonite_

_Wanna rock you steady babe_

_Come on now lets go crazy_

_You know the time is right so Lets Get Funky Tonite_

_Everybody's letting go now_

_It's time to start this show now_

_Get ready Hold on tight_

_And Lets Get Funky Tonite_

_Lets Get Funky Tonite!_

And Hermione stopped dancing and so did I.

"Wow I didn't know you were such an amazing dancer." She said

"Do I seem like a good dancer?" I asked. "Of course you are!" she exclaimed "Best damn boy dancer I have ever seen!" "We should let the others see you" I

said quickly. "Oh right, I forgot about them" she said and hopped into bed. "I smoothed her sheets and fluffed her pillows. She smiled at me and I smiled back

at her. Then I went and let the others in. As they went to sit around her, I started to think about muggle music. Maybe it isn't so bad after all. Maybe I will buy

her some music for her birthday.

A/N- Hey all! Two chapters posted in one day! What do you think of that? I am overly spoiling you guys! I love it. Well, I have to wrap it up for bed. Luv u all and plz leave me long and lovely reviews!

-Katie

Credits- _Lets Get Funky Tonite_ by Dream Street ( it took me forever to get it right so u better be happy with it)


	10. Wake Up

A/N- Hey All! Hope you liked the last chapter! That song took me forever to write because I was in the middle of writing it and my mom comes and pushes me out of my chair, and starts reading the chapter. So I had to go back to the beginning of the song, find my place, then finish the song. I wasted 15 minutes trying to find my place, so had better like the song. I also have another brilliant Harry Potter story idea! But I am not sharing incase people steal it. Just as a precaution. Ok, so I will start answering reviews at the end of chapters because some people have tips, questions, and comments. And thanks to BeaumontRulz for the very long review filled with constructive comments and concerns. Yes I have allowed muggle appliances to work in Hogwarts, but this is my Harry Potter World, so back off! My world, I control everything that happens. Like with Dumbledore he is alive in my world of Harry Potter. Sorry about my monologging again. Reviewer of the chapter is…

**Twcklver1**

Congrats! I need a bigger variety of reviewers! I am running out of people to make reviewer of the chapter. Oh well, it your fault if you don't review my story. You would get a special surprise at the end of the next story if you got reviewer of the chapter! Oh well, your lose. Oh, there is a fact about me somewhere in this chapter! If you can find it, I will acknowledge you in the next chapter! Now, back to the fantasy room that Harry and Hermione are now living in.

* * *

**Wake Up**

_Hermione POV_

Oh, that was a rather refreshing sleep! I am so happy I have my own room now. I am happy that I got a good night sleep, which is the first time in a long

time. It makes me even happier to know that the love of my life is sleeping right next door to me. When I got out of bed, I wondered what would happen

today. It is my first time back in school since September 9 and it is now November 16. I picked out my cleanest skirt, vest, shirt and robes. Then I went into

the bathroom to wash up. When I had finished brushing my teeth, I started to brush my hair and to sing _Wake Up_ by Hilary Duff. One of my pen pals from

the American School **National Academy of Magic **based in their capital Washington DC sent the lyrics to me along with a "burned" copy of the CD, called

_Hilary Duff: Most Wanted. _Apparently, in America they are allowed to do that kind of thing. What weirdo people. You can just burn the CD and give it to

all of their friends for free. As I sing the song, I wonder why someone would want to go to all of those places in one night.

_There's people talking_

_They talk about me._

_They know my name, they think they know everything_

_But they don't know anything about me._

_Give me a dance floor_

_Give me a DJ._

_Play me a record, forget what they say_

_Cause I need to go, need to get away tonight._

_I put my makeup on a Saturday night _

_I try to make it happen, try to make it alright._

_I know I make mistakes _

_I'm livin' life day to day_

_It's never real easy, but it's ok._

_Wake up wake up on a Saturday night_

_Could be New York, maybe Hollywood is fine._

_London, Paris, maybe Tokyo_

_There's something goin' on, anywhere I go tonight._

_Tonight Tonight ya tonight._

_The city's restless, it's all around me_

_People in motion, sick of all the same routines._

_And they need to go, need to get away tonight._

_I put my makeup on a Saturday night_

_I try to make it happen, try to make it alright._

_I know I make mistakes; I'm livin' life day to day_

_It's never real easy, but it's ok._

_Wake up wake up on a Saturday night_

_Could be New York, maybe Hollywood is fine._

_London, Paris, maybe Tokyo_

_There's something goin' on, anywhere I go tonight._

_Tonight Tonight ya tonight._

_People all around you everywhere that you go_

_People all around you, they don't really know you._

_Everybody's watching like your some kind of show_

_Everybody's watching, they don't really know you now,_

_And forever._

_Wake up Wake up_

_Wake up Wake up._

_Wake up Wake up_

_Wake up Wake up._

_Wake up wake up on a Saturday night_

_Could be New York, maybe Hollywood is fine._

_London, Paris, maybe Tokyo_

_There's something goin' on, anywhere I go…_

_Wake up wake up on a Saturday night_

_Could be New York, maybe Hollywood is fine._

_London, Paris, maybe Tokyo_

_There's something goin' on, anywhere I go tonight._

_Tonight Tonight ya tonight._

"Wow. Who knew you were such a good singer?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and Harry was standing in the doorway leading to his room, a big grin in place.

"Harry. How long have you been watching me?" I asked

"You make a very nice alarm clock sweet." He said, planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"Oh Harry. You know I am such a bad singer." I said

"No no, not at all. You are better than the person who sang the song." He said "Oh what's her name? Hilly Dut?"

"No silly. He name is Hilary Duff." I said slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Before you start attacking me like a maniac, we should go down to breakfast." He said

As we walked out, I could tell this would be a good day.

* * *

A/N- Hey all! Hope you liked it. Guess my fact! Plz leave long reviews! Hope you liked it.

Katie

Credits- _Wake Up _by Hilary Duff


	11. Battle and Repercussion

A/N- Heya guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Too much has been happening for me to find time to write. First my swim coach got a two week suspension for no good reason, then my great aunt died, then yesterday, May 22, 2006, my coach came and said he was resigning as well as saying his good byes. Now, our team is torn apart. It is a very politically heated environment. A lot of people are probable going to leave, and everybody is not sure if our coach will take the head coach at another team or what! What is a poor girl like me to do! Please send me your sympathy and best wishes. I hope everything is going a lot better for you guys than it is for me. I'm just writing this to pass the time before my concert. Oh, this chapter will be very short, no songs (you may say "Thank God for that") and there will be a duel by special request of a reviewer, which reminds me…

Reviewer of the chapter is…

**Funksolebrother**

I am sorry I don't listen to The Red Hot Chilly Peppers, but I will grant your other wish. Go me! Im a Genie in a bottle! (Lol jk). Omg! Nobody could get the riddle! Nobody guessed that my birthday is November 16! I will make other riddles in future chapters. Maybe even the same riddle. Oh tricky, tricky. Well, after spending a rather boring Memorial Day 2006 with my family, marching in a parade, and babysitting my brothers so my parents could go to a Greek Festival, I'm winding down writing this chapter!

Oh oh oh! Yesterday (Sunday), I was biking on the trail with my family and we were having a nice picnic after my brothers went to see Thomas The Tank Engine (He was in town this weekend), I was just looking around at all the people, and I saw none other than the man of my dreams, Matt! I was like "Oh my Gosh! Mom, look it's Matt!" Then my dad walks by him, and he's like "that is the boy you crushing on? Honestly, Jason was at least better looking." Jason is this boy that I swim with and I used to have a crush on him, but now he is acting all weird, so I now don't like him. Anyways, back to my wonderful fairytale land of Harry and Hermione love!

* * *

**Battles and Repercussions**

_Harry POV_

Who is there more in the world that I have loved as much as I love Hermione? She is perfect in all ways possible. Perfect skin, prefect hair, prefect grades.

You would think that she is an angel, but she is my angel. She chose me and I love her so much for that.

"Harry? Harry are you ok?" asked Hermione, which snapped me out of my trail of thought.

"I'm fine Mione. I was just thinking." I said plainly

"Thinking about what?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Just thinking about how to reward you for how perfect you are." I said back.

"Harry, you have made a room just for us, and taken care of my countless times. You have spoiled me rotten." Hermione said with a shiny look in her eyes.

"Hermione. Mione, please don't cry." I said.

"I am just so moved by how much you care for me." She said, all glassy eyed "nobody has ever done this much for me."

"Well, I care about nothing but you." I said "Here." I took her hand and led her out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, but I haven't finished my lunch yet." Hermione protested.

"You will love this more than lunch." I said with a big grin on my face.

I thought I saw Malfoy and that slut Parkinson following us, but I must have imagined it.

I led Hermione to the lake and we stood under a beech tree and faced each other, holding each other's hands. I looked around to make sure nobody was

watching us. Then I leaned in and started to kiss Hermione, lightly and tentatively, incase she didn't want to. But she leaned into me and deepened the kiss.

She was tight up against me, then Malfoy had to talk, right at the peak of it.

"Whoa Potty. I can't believe you feel that much for anyone, let alone a mudblood." Malfoy said with an amused sneer on his face. Parkinson was just rolling

around with laughter.

"You leave Hermione alone." Said Harry, pulling out his wand, a defiant look on his face "Take that comment back you filthy slimeball."

_Hermione POV_

Then there was a flash of brilliantly green light, and I started to scream. I thought that Malfoy had killed Harry. Then I waved my wand in swirls, and a fiery red

ball erupted into life and started to chase Malfoy and Parkinson away, biting and scratching them as they ran. I ran to where Harry lie on the ground and I

started to cry.

"Oh Harry." I said, brushing his hair back and looking down at his face. Then a strong and firm hand gripped me and I gave a little jump when I heard him.

"Hermione?" Harry said, moving around his other arm, trying to find me.

"Harry. Harry why are you doing that?" I asked him tentatively.

"Hermione, I can't see. Everything is green. Where are you?" he said.

"Harry I am going to take you to Madame Pomphrey." I said looking worried as I grabbed his arms and put them both around my neck.

_Several Hours Later_

Oh today has been so exhausting. Madame Pomphrey said the blinding spell Malfoy put on Harry would wear off in a few hours, so here I am sitting and

waiting. Harry says he can see my outline, but he can't see any sharp features. About 10 minutes after Harry had gotten into bed, Malfoy and that slut came to

the Hospital Wing with cuts, bruises, and there was a slightly smoking patch in Parkinson's hair. Harry had grinned and started to laugh when I told him what

they looked like. Shortly after that, Ron and Ginny came into the Wing after classes to see how Harry was doing. What had happened had spread like wildfire

throughout the school. I had not gone to my classes, preferring to wait for Harry. Well, Harry cans see me better now and Madame Pomphrey said we can

go, so I'll just leave with Harry. As he grabs my shoulder for comfort and support, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have Harry Potter as my best

friend.

* * *

A/N- Plz plz plz review me! Luv ya all!

-Katie


	12. I Can't Take It Anymore

A/N- Heya guys! I know I should be studying for my German quiz and my Science Unit test right now, but I feel like I know it enough to get an A. Omg, we were playing a review game, and my team won and Matt's came in second. I was like "Good Job in the review game Matt!" And he was like "Thanks Katie." And he started to grin and look all happy! I am so happy he was happy! On the sad note, my friend Karalina has left to go back to Russia for the summer. She is such a great person. I will miss her a lot. Then my friend Benita will be leaving for China on Tuesday, but she isn't coming to school on Monday, so Friday is her last day. And then my friend Hiromi is moving back to Japan after school gets out, so we are devastated. Well, at least I have Brooke, Cinnamon, Jess, Heather, Kayleigh, Matt, and a bunch of other peeps, including Jenn (RupertIsMyHomeboy951). Oh well, I should have a good summer. Busy busy me. PSR, Camp Chris, babysitting, assistant swim teaching, and oh so much more! My mom is even taking us to Great Wolf Lodge bc she is getting a job and she wants to spend some time with us before the job starts. And to celebrate the fact that school is out! Well, before I get too deep into my monologue, let me introduce you to reviewer of the chapter!

**Soccerbaby21**

Congrats! Now before I go back to the story, I would like to give a big, humungous, gigantic thank you for the ideas of my story to…

**StarAngel613**

I am a** big** fan of her stories and she has given me some ideas for these first eleven chapters, so I would love to give her a big thank you! And please plz do check out her stories and give her big long and nice reviews. Her stories are fabulous! I was going to mention her fabulous works last chapter, but I was typing it quickly before an orthodontist appointment and I didn't have enough time for and author's note at the end, so here is the BIG THANKS now. I will be doing a recommendation from now on every two chapters. So, I am suffering writer's block again, but I will make up something as I go along and I hope you all like it.

* * *

**I Can't Take It Anymore**

_Harry POV_

I'm sitting here in the common room with Hermione's head leaning on my shoulder and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. Hermione is my best friend, we

have shared kisses, and now there is only one thing missing. I haven't officially asked Hermione to be my girlfriend. The only thing that keeps me from doing it

is the fact that I am scared. I am scared that it will weird out our friendship. And Ron might not hang with us anymore because we might become too romantic

with each other and he will become embarrassed to be in our presence. More to that, I am scared that she will say no. I am so deeply in love with this poor

girl that I just Can't Take It Anymore. I don't want my public (in the Prophet) life to get in the way of our relationship. Oh well, maybe I should talk to Ron

about this.

"Hey Mione." I said "I need to go talk to Ron about something. I will be back in a bit."

"Ok Harry." She said softly planting a quick kiss on my lips.

As I walked up the stairs, I felt so lucky again, like I had had Felix Felicis. I opened the door to the 6th year boy's dorm and I saw not just Ron, but Neville, Dean, and Seamus talking with him. I walked up to him and said "Ron I need to talk to you."

"About Hermione." Said Neville, which took me by surprise.

"Oh Harry, we cans see your totally in love with the poor girl." Said Dean excitedly.

The door opened a crack, then closed again, but I paid it no notice.

"I know I love her more than day, but I'm scared." I said.

"Scared of what? You're the great Harry Potter. You're afraid of nothing." Said Ron exasperatedly.

"I am just scared that she will say no. I'm scared that she will think it will weird out our friendship. I'm scared that you will think we will be too romantic with

each other and you won't hang out with us anymore." I said with worry etched in every line on my face.

"Harry, mate. Hermione is so love sick for you, she would say yes in a heartbeat. I have talked to her and she says that nothing will come between you two.

She is totally into you and is waiting for you to ask her to be your girlfriend. And mate," Ron said with an amused look on his face "sure I will get sick of you

two being the Hogwarts Lovebirds, but that will not come in the way of our friendship." Ron said with a concerned look on his face.

"Ok. That is great. I will go down and ask her now." I said excitedly.

"That's the spirit Harry!" said Seamus with a grin on his face.

_Ron POV_

As Harry dashed out of the room, I felt a little guilty. I had just let Hermione come in and listen to Harry spill his guts out about her.

"Well? What do you think about this?" I asked her with a worried look.

"Harry is such a caring guy. Of course I would have said yes to him the instant he asked me. As he said 'I love him more than day.' That is the nicest thing

anyone has ever said about loving me. Thanks for coming up with that plan Ron!" she said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back tightly and said "You're welcome Mione. But if you break the poor guy's heart, you will have me to answer to."

She giggled as she swung Harry's invisibility cloak back over herself and she left. I was one satisfied person. Hmm, maybe I could get a career as a

matchmaker.

* * *

A/N- Well, I hope you all liked it! Please leave me nice long reviews!

Katie

PS- I have decided to do a song of the chapter in every chapter, so this chapter's song will be…

**Shape Of My Heart**

_By The Backstreet Boys_

I thought it would fit because Harry spilled how he felt about Hermione and the song is kinda about how this guy wants to show his girlfriend how much he loves her. Well, toodles from me!

-Katie


	13. Unwritten

A/N- Heya guys! I know I am doing fast updates, but it's the end of the year, I have no homework, and I have nothing better to do. Oh, Thursday, in Social Studies, we were playing a review game for our test on the Middle East that is on Monday and the most amazing thing happened! I was up and I got to compete on the last question. So I was sweating and it was only a 100 point question (easiest in game). You may ask, why am I sweating? Well, my teacher, Mr. Shuster, said if I got this problem right, instead of giving us the three bonus points we would get if I got it right, he would bump our score from 4000 to 7000! And I got the problem right! So now, my team will have 5 bonus points! Everyone on my team started to scream and shout with joy when I got it right! The question was supposed to be "Who won the 6 Day War?" (Israel) but instead, since it was too easy, we had "What was the one advantage Israel had in the War?" The answer: Israel had US weapons, not to mention the nukes they got from the US. Well, anyways, I just wanted to boast about my victory. And another good thing happened. Matt used MY Science Textbook! Out of all the people he could have borrowed the book from, he chose me! I was like "Oh my GOSH!" I was working on my Adopt-A-City project with some other friends that just happen to be guys, so I didn't show any physical emotion, but on the inside, I could hear the Hallelujahs being sung by angels and I was screaming inside. Well, before I go deeper into my life, Reviewer of the chapter is…

**oohTHATguy**

Thank you for the lovely review! Chapter 11 credit goes again to StarAngel613. Thank you again so much for your ideas! You are a life saver! Oh, about the cloak thing, if you read chapter 8, it said that the two are sharing a dorm now, so she has access to his room and stole it from there. But now, back to our dream world of Harry and Hermione!

* * *

**My Love For You Is Unwritten**

_Hermione POV_

I can't believe Harry feels that way for me. I thought he just loved me, but not enough to be girlfriend boyfriend material. And to be quite frank, I had the same

fears he had. As I sit on my bed, I wonder if he will ever ask me for it to be official. I'm sitting in my bed and I can't find anything to find to write. My love for

Harry is unwritten. I look outside the window, and it is a little dusty, so I open it. Bright sunshine spills in.

"You look so beautiful in sunlight." Says a voice behind me that makes me jump.

"Harry. Please don't scare me like that again." I said breathing heavily from when he scared me.

"Sorry." He said with a slight pout on his face "I just thought you were so beautiful in sunlight. But that's not the reason I came in. I want to talk to you about us."

"What about us?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

"You know about us. I have never asked you if…" Harry trailed off looking at the floor.

"Asked me if what?" I asked, but I already knew what he was talking about.

He shook his head and continued to stare at the floor.

"Harry James Potter" I said sternly "If you can face Voldemort, you can talk to me. What did you want to ask me?"

"I… I… I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend." Harry rushed out. Except it sounded more like "I…I… I wntdtaasofyuwdbemegrillfrind."

I knew what he was asking me even if his words were incomprehensible. I knew what I wanted to I reached up and gave him a kiss. I don't know how long it

lasted, several minutes or days, but all that I cared about was that he and I were official now. We were rudely interrupted by Ron.

"Heya guys, whoa. Bad time to visit I guess." He said sheepishly as we broke apart.

"Ron, you are so privacy-challenged." I said, starting to turn bright red.

"Well, it's not my fault that I decided to visit you two and instead found you two snogging." He said with a slight snicker.

"Yeah, like we didn't see you and Lavendar snogging in public all the time. At least we were in a private place until you came butting in."

'Well sorry. But I wanted to know if you two were official yet or not." He said with a knowing grin on his face.

"Ronald, you know that would have been a very embarrassing subject if we weren't official." I said seething with anger.

"So you admit it!" he said triumphantly "you are official!"

Harry walked up to Ron, whispered to him for a couple of seconds, then walked back into my room and closed the door.

"I told him to give us a minute." He said.

I didn't answer to him and we continued our fun before we were interrupted, forgetting that Ron was in our common room, but he opened the door a crack

and started to watch us make out. I don't know how I will ever punish him for that, but I will find a way.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked it guys! Well, after three days of hard work, this chapter is done! Well, yesterday we had Olympic Day at school and we had three teams based on our team colors, which all the kids in the grades get split up into them. Two time winner White Team came in last this year! When we heard, Blue Team (My team;2nd biggest) and Red Team (biggest; came in second) started to scream, shout, and stomp their feet at the word that White finally lost. They make rumors that Blue cheats every year and did it again this year, so we weren't very bothered by it. Then our principal was like "By a very close race, the winner is…Blue Team!" then we were all screaming and shouting, stomping our feet, and hugging each other in victory as we ran down to the middle of the gym floor and started jumping around with our trophy and singing things like "Lets Go Blue Team lets go!" or "Blue Team! Blue Team!" And the Red people were cheering for us just as long as white team hadn't won. And there were the white people, with their sad, and, and dejected faces. It was sweet victory! Well, I should post this now. Write to ya all later!

Katie


	14. Grins And Birds

A/N- Heya guys! I just put up my new story for my new series, so I decided to work on this story some more. Well, I don't have much to tell so I will tell you all the reviewer of the chapter! The reviewer is…

**Soccerbaby21**

Congrats! Now, back to our wonderful Harry Hermione world!

* * *

Grins and Birds

_Harry POV_

I walked down the stairs to the Great Hall with Hermione's fingers intertwined in mine. I am such a lucky guy to have my dear

Mione as my girlfriend. People were staring and whispering things like 'I heard they are official now! About time in my opinion.'

Or 'Is it really true that they are going out now? I mean, I know they love each other, but they never asked each other out.' I

don't care about what they whisper. For the first time, the gossip is something to be happy about for me!

"Harry?" Hermione said, breaking my trail of thought.

"What? Is everything alright?" I said looking wildly around.

"Harry, everything is fine. There is just something I want to talk to you about before we reach the unemotional pig we call Ron our friend."

"What is it?" I asked looking a little worried

"Harry, we have never been on a date!" She said half exasperated.

"Right. Right." I said, ripping my thoughts away from Ron watching us make out yesterday, "My dearest Mione, will you go to the Hogsmeade trip next weekend?"

"Oh Harry! I thought you would never ask!" she said with a fake look of surprise. She leaned in to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mmm. This is what I live for!" I said teasingly.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione said, playfully slapping my shoulder.

We walked into the Great Hall wrapping my arm around his arm and we walked over to where Ron was sitting, food flying everywhere.

"Whoa Ron. Slow down!" Hermione said indignantly. She hates it when Ron eats too fast.

He just grinned and started to eat again, still smiling and snickering every once in a while. Hermione obviously got fed up with that, so she asked him. What he said after that is his own fault.

"You said what!" Hermione said standing up and looking incredulously at Ron.

"You heard me. Don't blame me. Harry told me to wait and he left the door open so I could see you guys. You were so funny!" He said howling with laughter and almost falling off the bench. Hermione didn't find that funny however.

She made his food disappear and then blocked all food from Ron. Then she cursed his school supplies to beat him in any place

they could reach, making him run from the Great Hall. Then she ran after him, making some slashing movement, making a flock

of birds from thin air and they started to attack him as well. I thought that was enough, so I ran after her and held her arm back

before she could do more damage.

"Let go!" she said angrily, yanking at my arm, trying to force me to stop gripping her.

"If you stop attacking him I will." I said sternly.

"I guess he has what he deserves." She said wearily "But he better not do it again, or he will get more than I did this time."

We walked back into the Great Hall and finished breakfast. The little breakfast incident was the talk of the school all day.

* * *

A/N- Well? What do you guys think? Two stories in one day? Am I good or what! Well, I don't have much to say. Plz review and recommend! And plz read my new story and review it! Thanks!

Luv ya all!

Katie


	15. What Was A Perfect Date

A/N- Heya guys! Sorry I haven't updated in soooooooo long. I have been kinda busy with PSR which takes up 3 hours of the day when I usually write and I have been babysitting my brothers and will be doing so for the rest of the summer. They are a handful and I haven't found time to write till now. I just bought them the song _Life Is A Highway_ by Rascal Flats so they would be entertained. It is from the movie _Cars_ and they really liked it and one of my brothers kept on singing _"Life Is A Highway! I wanna ride it all night long!" _It has been getting very annoying, so I just bought it for him. I know I am babbling like my friend Bethany now, so I will say one more thing and then back to the story!

My good friend, **StarAngel613** has finished her Mr and Mrs Potter series as of today, June 30, 2006 and I highly recommend it to all! And I dedicate this chappy to her as congratulations on finishing the series that took 2 years and almost one month to complete. I am very happy for you! Let's see if I can finish this story in less than half a year! It will be the three month anniversary of the start on July 9, 2006! So leave me nice and long reviews and I will be forced to work harder at finishing this! So there will be no reviewer of the chappy.

But recognition is required. **Blonde gone wild** gave me the idea for this chapter, so I thought she needed some recognition.

Oh, there will be one thing I really hate in this chapter, so try to guess (hint: it's a taste)

But, now I think I owe you guys some time to read the story.

* * *

What Was A Perfect Date

_Harry POV_

Wow that think that Hermione did was pure brilliance! When Ron showed up again at about 11am, he was a mess. Bruises,

ranging from purple to black and blue, scrapes and cuts, and dribbles of blood covered his beaten and worn body as he

trudged to the Hospital Wing. If Lavendar had still been his girlfriend, she would have been so angry with Hermione she

probably would have cursed her senseless. Instead, she fell into fits of silent laughter with Parvati. Hermione laughed so hard

she was tickled pink, to say the least. I only snickered a little because he is my best friend after all. But the best part is that

Collin Creevey (hope I spelled it right!) got a couple of photos of Ron. When we got to breakfast the next day, I went mental

with fury. Hermione got the _Daily Prophet _and when she read the front page, she turned bright red and tried to hide the paper

from me.

"Mione" I said reasonably "You always let me read the paper after you, so just let me read it with you."

"Oh all right" she snapped "but you're not going to like it."

"And why…" I never finished my question, because I saw a headline that over a picture of us and then a couple of pictures of

Ron in his disgraced state the previous day proclaimed:

_**Grins, Birds, and Another Love Triangle**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_World-renowned wizard Harry Potter seems to be having love troubles that have lasted since the Triwizard Tournament two _

_years previous to the present time. We stated in previous articles published in that time (See pages A12- A25 for a refresher _

_of the articles) that Harry Potter, a troubled teen at 16 now, was suffering what St Mungos doctors claim as the "Bermuda _

_Love Triangle". Hermione Granger, a plain but ambitious girl was falling for two very popular young men at the time, _

_Harry Potter and Bulgarian Quidditch player Victor Krum. She seems to have taken her two best friends, Harry Potter and _

_Ronald Weasley into another "Bermuda". Witnesses claim to have seen her and young Mister Potter spend more time than _

_normal together. But is she really falling for him? Or is she really using him to get to her other friend?_

_Numerous Hogwarts students have been gossiping that Miss Granger attacked Mister Weasley yesterday. According to _

_witnesses, she first cursed his food so he couldn't eat it, then made his school supplies beat him, then conjured up birds that _

_pecked and clawed at him, causing the poor Weasley to run from the Hall in obvious discomfort. What provoked the attack is _

_currently disclosed to the public._

_This correspondent waits for more news of the attack. Let it be known that no secret will be kept quiet. You, the public, will _

_know the facts. For a short exclusive on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's relationship, read page A3. _

I looked at Hermione in disbelief. She had her mouth wide open with shock.

"Ron." I said slowly "me and Hermione need to talk about something. We will be back soon."

"All right." And he dug into his eggs and bacon once more.

Hermione and I walked all the way back to our room and we sat by the fire.

"What the hell was that about!" Hermione yelled, firing up at once.

"Mina. Slow down." I said looking at her a little too harshly in my opinion.

"How did you know that my mum calls me 'Mina' when I get too fired up?"

"I don't know. Maybe we are forming a telepathy connection or something. But that is not why I dragged you from breakfast. We need to read our little "exclusive" and then find out how she got all this information."

I grabbed the paper Hermione had thrown on the table and we read it together.

_**Hidden Feelings Revealed**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, both in the 6th year of their Hogwarts Years, also known as their "Golden Years", _

_have supposedly developed some more than friendly (Brotherly/Sisterly?) feelings for each other. This reporter has confirmed _

_rumors that young Mister Potter and Miss Granger are currently "going out". An insider that knows the two well has _

_confirmed that the young couple are "official". They claim that they have seen the two having some traditional dating fun. _

_"These two will go on a date later this evening" our insider boasted. This reporter will surely be at the scene later this _

_evening and report what the two will be doing._

"How the hell did she find out that we are going on a date tonight?" I yelled.

"Harry? What does she mean that we are 'going on a date later this evening'?" Hermione said looking a little worried.

"Why did she have to spoil it?" I yelled, outraged, then I softened up "I was going to ask you if you would go to Hogsmeade tonight, but since she says that she will report the date, you probably…"

My words died in my throat, because Hermione had started to kiss me tentatively, but I drew her closer to me and the kiss grew

more passionate, she was straddled on my hips and running her hands through my hair. I love it when she plays with my hair

like that. I was running my hands under her shirt up her bare back. Oh her skin is so soft and silky smooth. We were both

kissing each other desperately, and then I tentatively touched my tongue at her lips and she allowed me entry. Oh, her mouth

tastes so good, so wet and warm with a slight taste of strawberries.

A short time later, someone coughed behind us, and we broke the kiss immediately. Hermione immediately blushed very

brightly because Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were standing slightly in the shadows of the room beside

the door.

"Professors." I said quickly "I…we…were…"

"It is quite understandable Harry." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

"I am sorry Professors." Hermione said quickly, "we were just feeling…"

"Hermione, like I said before, it is understandable. You are at that age where you can't always control your desires of love. But

we are here for publicity reasons. Both Professor McGonagall and I saw both articles about you two. We are deeply ashamed

that Rita would sink that low once again to get a story. But, we need to know if you two are all right. If there is anything we can

do, let us know."

"Um, Professors. Would it be fine if we took the day off? Like we do our work in here? We would probably be hounded by

students and this early in the day, we probably wouldn't get any work done."

"That is fine. I will arrange to have your work brought up here." Dumbledore said with a smile, "but are you going on your

date?"

"Only if Hermione wants to." I said with a straight and definite face.

"I would really like to." Hermione said clearly.

"Well, that is settled then. If anything happens, let us know." McGonagall said, and then she and Dumbledore left.

**About 6pm that evening**

We spent the day in our room doing school work Dobby has brought for us and kissing when we were bored.

And now I am waiting for Hermione to come out of her room. I'm wearing A light blue and white stripped long sleeved shirt

with some slightly baggy jeans. I am carrying a black leather jacket, which is slung over my back. I turned to stare at the fire for

a minute. Then Hermione appeared. She was wearing the cutest hip-hugger Dark Blue Jeans which have small rips and holes in

strategically placed areas. She was wearing a slightly off-white tank top that had tied straps and a cute sequins and swirls pattern

at the bottom. I think she bought the shirt when she went to Paris for vacation. The shoes were white heels that were short and

they wrapped around her ankles. She was holding a small white purse that all girls wear as accessories.

We went to the village in a Thestral-drawn carriage. We had dinner at a brand new café called _The Magical Eats Café. _It had

very nice food and there was a live band every night. This was the Grand Opening, so they were having a lot of famous singers

come. The _Weird Sisters _were singing while we were eating (we had the best seats in the house because of me) and then when

we started dancing, Wizarding Wireless Network singing sensation Celestina Warbeck came on and sang some slow (and

sometimes jazzy) tunes. Right now, she was singing a new song from her CD _Love Music, Perfection_ called _Love Is All Mine _

_To Keep._ I'm not a sucker for Celestina, but Hermione is happy, so I am happy. We got so close then started a slow kiss and

cameras started flashing everywhere, and we ran out of the café with the crew following. After running for 5 blocks, we hid in a

small alley, and then we came out after the cameras ran past us. Then things went wrong.

"Why did you run Potter? Too scared of the cameras on your first date with that dirty creature you call your girlfriend?" said a

voice that really got me ticked. Draco Malfoy and the slut he called his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, came walking out of the

shadows as we left the alley.

"Why don't you get back to your date with that slut you call your girlfriend?" I said, automatically pulling Hermione behind me.

She whispered to me that we should go, but I didn't move. He insulted my Mione. This is revenge that is needed.

"Don't you call her that Potty!" Malfoy said, livid.

"I believe I just did." I said with a smirk, pulling out my wand, but too late.

"Seclutiono Paralytis!" Malfoy screamed, pointing his wand directly at my stomach.

_Hermione POV_

Harry was blasted into the air, hung like a puppet for a few seconds, then fell to the ground, retching everything he had eaten

from God only knows how long ago and gagging, slowly turning pink, then purple.

I ran at Malfoy and punched him hard in the stomach. He flew into the air and fell hard on his back; cracking his head open and

he started to bleed. He lost consciousness. Pansy screamed and ran to his side, but was blasted into the air and the same thing

happened to her. I looked at my hand in shock. I think I just performed wandless magic.

I ran back to Harry who had stopped retching, but was loosing consciousness quickly. I screamed out for help, but nobody

came. I picked up his limp body and ran to the castle as fast as I could. When I got to the Hospital Wing, I quickly explained

what happened. When they finished fixing Harry, I sat down in a chair and watched him sleep. I fell asleep after a while, but I

don't know when.

* * *

A/N- Heya guys! I hope you liked it! Nothing really to say.

Love you all!

Katie


	16. Pains and Tears

A/N- Heya guys! I hope you liked the previous chapter! To clear up some cloudy questions, we will find out what happened to Malfoy this chappy, why Harry didn't pull out his wand when Malfoy turned up, and junk like that. I am feeling like putting in another article for the _Daily Prophet _on the attacks.

**I am having a poll. I am not sure if I want to have a battle between Harry and Voldemort in this story. And if I do, should Harry defeat Voldemort in this story, or in the next one? Make sure to put your answer in your review!**

I have nothing more to say to you guys, other than this…

Reviewer of the Chapter is…

**Witowsmp**

Congrats! Now, back to the story!

* * *

Pains and Tears

_Harry POV_

Wow I can't believe she did that. When I woke up after a day of lost consciousness, Madame Pomphrey told me what happened, from Hermione's point of view, of course. All I remember is being hit in the stomach really hard, retching a lot of stuff, then nothing. But from what I heard, Hermione attacked Malfoy and performed wandless magic. Bloody wandless magic! Even I can barely do that yet. But it was so strong that it injured Malfoy and that slut that badly. Those two have been missing ever since the attack.

Ouch! The bloody curse that Malfoy hit me with has made me have a lot of pain. I am having trouble eating my food without it coming back out, so I have to be tube fed.

I get sharp abdomen pains often, but Madame Pomphrey said those will take a couple of weeks to subside. She said, however, that it will be a while before I can eat normally again.

I feel really weak too. Madame Pomphrey ran a few tests on me and said that I won't be able to walk on my own for at the very least two weeks. She said that I won't be doing any walking for a week, and then I will need a lot of assistance for the time after that till I regain strong feeling in my legs.

No Quidditch for me either. Curse Malfoy for making this a living hell for me. My reflexes, muscle strength, and pretty much everything else are too weak to function without some help.

But that stuff is not as important as Hermione. Some of the nurses made her a little more comfortable by putting her feet up on another chair, heaping a couple of blankets on top, and putting some pillows behind her head. Her arm was hanging off the edge and her mouth was slightly open. Sometimes she will swat her arm or something and say things that include me in them. It is so sweet.

"Mr Potter." Madame Pomphrey snapped me out of my reverie "you need to take your potions." And she set down a tray of small glass vials with different colored potions.

"Thanks for everything Madame Pomphrey." I said and I grabbed each glass and gulped down the potions, while she watched. Some tasted sweet, some sour, and some just down right nasty. When I finished, she took the tray with the empty vials and said she would bring breakfast for me and Hermione. I looked over and she was awake.

_Hermione POV_

Wow Harry sure has to take a lot of potions. More than I did last year. I think I count 11 vials on the tray, but I can't be sure, he's gulping them so fast. He looks so tired and a little pale still from the curse, but Madame Pomphrey says he will be alright. He can't do Quidditch, he will be too weak to walk on his own, so he needs support, and he needs to rest whenever he can. My poor Harry.

"Good morning Mione." He said, breaking me out of my reverie "Can you go back to sleep?"

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Awww, you are so cute when you are confused!" Harry said with a smile "I want you to go back to sleep so I can watch you. You are so peaceful and calming when you are asleep."

I blushed a little, but said "I will not dignify that request, as much as I would like to because then I would know your watching me."

"Fair enough." He said with a cute little puppy dog pout. "I heard you talking about me in your sleep." He said with a sly grin, "what are we dreaming about?"

Oh no. I was actually doing that! I was dreaming about having some fun with him and then they turned rather naughty.

"Not dreaming about naughty things are we?" He said with a grin that makes me melt.

"Harry, I was just dreaming that we were having some _sensible (great emphasis)_ fun together." That ought to satisfy him, but he knows I'm lying, I can feel it.

He seems to be contented with that answer as a very nice breakfast is brought out for us to share and a table is conjured so the food can be set down. I fed Harry bits of toast, but surprisingly, he didn't throw up. Hmm, maybe the power of love is better than anyone could have thought.

We got though the meal without any incident, but a couple of times Harry winced with abdomen pain. Oh I wish I could take the pain for him. Curse Malfoy for turning my manly Harry into a bed-ridden boy. Well, at least he is allowed to go out during the day, but he has to come back at night. I will be so lonely without him because we have been sleeping together. Oh well, maybe I will come and sleep on chairs again.

"Mr Potter, you are allowed to leave, but I want you back in hear by 9 or I shall call the headmaster." Madame Pomphrey said all of a sudden.

"Alright." He said, and made to get out of bed, but he fell back grimacing with pain in his legs.

"Potter, you need either a cane or someone to help you walk." Madame Pomphrey said quickly.

"I can help him." I volunteered.

Harry grabbed my shoulder for support and we slowly made our way down to the Entrance Hall to cross to the Grand Staircase. That was when we had a sight to see. Malfoy and Parkinson were being levitated on stretchers to the hospital wing. They were both battered and bruised with ice on the back of their heads.

Malfoy looked down at us and hissed menacingly "Oh dear Potter. Looks like you need some help with a simple task like walking."

"Yea, well, at least I am not the one that is on a stretcher with a cracked skull after being attacked with wandless magic." He retorted with a smirk.

I smiled and started to laugh quietly and Malfoy said "Shut up, you filthy mudblood." Unfortunately for him, McGonagall heard him and docked 350 points from Slytherin and gave him two Saturday detentions.

Both Harry and I were satisfied with this punishment. When we were almost at the stairs, I had to ask Harry a question I was burning to know the answer to.

"Harry" I said tentatively "When Malfoy showed up, why didn't you pull out your wand?"

"Well. I honestly don't know." He said after a couple of seconds of silence "I guess my instinct that he would attack me deserted me. I don't know."

It took us a while to get up the stairs, but we only met a couple of stray students because everyone was probably in their common rooms.

When we walked into the Common Room, everyone had been talking and now they were quiet. We asked why everyone was quiet. Ron handed us yesterday's _Prophet _and said we should read it. Under two pictures, one of us walking down the street hand-in-hand and the other of us kissing, was the title with a short piece.

_What Was A Perfect Date_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter and his sweetheart Hermione Granger surely did enjoy an interesting first date. The young couple enjoyed what they had hoped to be a quiet dinner in the charming village of Hogsmeade, but they were sorely mistaken. The romantic youth went to the grand-opening of a local restraint called The Magical Eats Café. They enjoyed the best seats in the house along with the latest stylings of the Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck. They started dancing to a Jazzy new number from her latest release Love Music Perfection called The Love Is All Mine To Keep. They felt this was a prefect time to feel the love, so they started to kiss. Then they ran out of the café quickly after cameras rudely started flashing all up and in their face._

_They managed to escape the cameras rather quickly. But they had not escaped everyone. A classmate and archenemy by the name of Draco Malfoy accosted them after they left their hiding spot. After a few words were exchanged, our young hero was attacked with the Unattached Weakness Curse and reduced Mister Potter to a crumpled heap. Miss Granger, obviously outraged, ran at Mister Malfoy and punched him in the stomach, sending him into the air and landing hard on his back, cracking his head open. His girlfriend who accompanied him, Pansy Parkinson, was also blasted into the air as she tried to reach her beloved Draco. _

_No word yet on Harry Potter's condition, but will most likely be alright._

We looked up at everyone after we had finished the article. Everyone was bracing themselves for an outburst. Harry nudged me and I understood that he wanted to go to the common room to be alone with me and Ron. I motioned to him and we all made our way into the common room and shut the door.

"How did she get all that about our date?" I asked mortified.

"How do you think?" Ron asked with a 'this is so obvious' look "she turned into a beetle and spied on you guys the whole time. Isn't it obvious?"

"Well yea." I stuttered "But we need to do something about it. We should go see Dumbledore about this. But the only problem is…"

"…We need proof." Harry finished "As Dumbledore said 'However truthful the word may be, theword of a child is often ignored.'"

"Well, we could wait till we get out of Hogwarts and expose her so we don't have to miss school." Ron suggested tentatively.

"Ron that is the best idea that you have ever come up with. But I thought you hated school." I said with surprise.

"Yea well. Desperate times call for desperate measures." He said darkly.

"Well. We could just have Dumbledore and them take care of it." Harry said after some time of silence "Instead of leaving everything to ourselves for once."

"Harry! I love that idea better!" I said and gave him a kiss.

"Hello. I am not in the mood to watch your love affairs." Ron said bored.

"Sorry." Harry and I said at the same time, turning red.

"I can understand." Ron said "Its not like you haven't watched other people do it."

Harry went_ Cough "_Ron"

"Oh stuff it Harry." Ron said defensively.

"You boys are so stupid." I said testily.

"Sorry Mione." Harry said with a puppy dog pout.

"Its alright." I said sweetly giving him a quick peck.

That's when Harry had a major jolt of pain. He was bent double with pain and keeled over, out cold.

After about 5 minutes of me dabbing a wet cloth to his now sweating forhead, he awoke.

"Oh Hermione." He said, his eyes all glassy, as he hugged me tight to him.

"Harry I'm fine. But if you don't stop squeezing me so hard, I might slip into unconciousness." I said struggling in his grasp.

"Sorry." He said, a small trickle of tears falling down his sweaty face "I just had a vision of you being tortured."

"Oh Harry." I said, getting all teary "let them out."

He put his head on my shoulder and we hugged each other and cried our hearts out. After about a minute or two, we came to our senses and remembered that Ron was with us.

"Sorry Ron." I said, hastily wiping my tear-stained face on my shirt. Harry too.

"Its all right guys." Ron said sympathetically "Don't you think that my best friend seeing my other best friend is distressing for me too? But we can get through this. We have before and we will again."

Harry and I laughed. We spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company, reliving old memories and laughing at stupid things we did.

* * *

A/N- Sorry this took so long to write guys.And sorry this wassuch a crappy ending to the chapter.A lot of things have been happening this week and I been distracted and such. I don't deserve the wonderful reviews you guys leave for me. I am such an unfaithful writer.

Well, nothing to say other than that.

Love you all!

-Katie


	17. Cheap Faker

A/N- Heya guys! This is probably the last chapter I am going to write, so make it last. I will miss typing up these chapters sooooo much. I will miss you guys so much! -- I most certainly will work on the story during my free period and any time we have that we aren't doing anything. I promise that I will update and write those chapters I worked on at camp as soon as I can. I love you all and I will remember you all while I am at camp.

Well I think I have said enough about how much I will miss you guys, so here is the reviewer of the chapter!

**LBIJerseyGirl21**

Congrats! And now, we can go back to our Harry Potter story!

**Note: There will be some swearing at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**

_Hermione POV_

After we had a lovely dinner that was brought up by Dobby (I paid him 5 sickles), Harry went back to the hospital wing to sleep because Madame Pomphrey wanted him to stay there during the night. Ron had asked if he could sleep on the couch because I told him that I would be kinda lonely without anyone in our large dorm. I decided that I would sneak out after Ron had gone to sleep and visit Harry because I love him that much. In the early morning, I would sneak out and sneak back up to bed, pretending that I had been there the whole time.

The plan would have been perfect had one person ruined it between Harry and I.

When I was walking back from the hospital wing, Harry came up behind me and grabbed me on my waist. I gave a small jump as I turned around and found Harry facing me.

"Harry, I thought you didn't get out till 8." I said, confused.

"Madame Pomphrey said I could come and see you, but I found you here instead." Harry said with a shifty grin.

"Harry. Are you ok?" I asked with concern in my face "You're acting strangely."

"Will this make it feel better?" Harry asked and then captured my lips in his. This was not the Harry kisser that I knew.

"Hermione?" I heard a voice behind me as I broke away quickly to look around. There was Harry, looking at me with shock, and then there was the poser that looked nervous. I petrified him and slammed him into a closet. Then I ran to Harry and he held me close to him.

"Why were you doing that?" Harry asked after he had held me to him as close as he could for a minute.

"I thought he was you." I said, blushing deep crimson with shame and embarrassment.

"Mione, there is no need to blush." Harry said sweetly "it's not your fault."

"I know but I went with it." I said and tears formed at the corners of my eyes. _He forgives me even if I did something really stupid._ "Harry I'm so sorry."

"Hermione, I said there is no need to be and there is be reason to be." Harry said kindly, but with a little less patience "Oh look, the fake used Polyjuice and they are coming around."

I looked over at the person who faked they were Harry.

"You sick bastardly shitty bitch." I screamed at the top of my lungs. I turned to Harry and cried my heart out into his chest. How could I be so stupid to let _him _kiss me?

* * *

A/N- Hmm. Who is it? Well, you will have to wait till at least the end of the week till you find out because I'm leaving for camp in about 15 minutes and I won't be back till Friday. Then I have swimming champs all weekend, so I probably won't get a new chapter up till next week.

**_Who is the faker? Tell me in your reviews!_**

Leave reviews!

Love, hugs, and all that

-Katie


	18. Mistakes And Heart Breaks

A/N- Hey guys! It's Monday and I just finished an exhausting week of camp and then an exhausting weekend of championships. But now, all of that is over so I am going to write this chapter. I missed you all so much while I was gone. I was so busy with doing things likes horseback riding, swimming, climbing up a 25 yard pole to ride the zip-line, crafts, and preparing for the triathlon, I only got to write one chapter. But it is 2 sheets of notebook paper, front and back, so I hope you like it!

The reviewer of the chapter is…

**Padfoot268**

Congrats! Now, I wrote this chapter and all of my friends in my cabin approved it. And then they lost it and then it was found. So you better like it. Happy reading!

**_Oh, there will be a line from the 6th book in here! Try to guess what it is!_**

**Note: There will be some swearing yet again in this chapter.

* * *

**

Mistakes and Heart Breaks

_Harry POV_

"What the hell!" I said "Why the hell did you do that Malfoy?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Pothead?" Malfoy drawled "Or are you even too stupid listen to me spell it out for you? You publicly humiliated me you ass."

Bam! Hermione flashed out of nowhere and pushed Malfoy against the wall. She drew her wand and said in a dangerous voice "If you don't stop, I'll… I'll…"She faltered.

"Do what? Give me a detention? Report me to Dumbledore?" Malfoy said mockingly "I knew you didn't have it in you. But I know you have this in you." He broke out of her grip and started to kiss her again. I watched them with my mouth wide open. Hermione deepend the kiss and started to run her hands up his chest, Then she pushed away from him.

"You are such a bastard." She yelled and he ran away.

"Harry. I just…" she started.

"Don't bother to explain yourself Hermione. How could you do this to me? I thought you were my girlfriend. You are such a whore." I screamed at her and then I ran from the scene, crying.

_Hermione POV_

As soon as Harry turned around the corner, I sank to my knees, shaking uncontrollably and crying really hard. I just couldn't stop thinking about that last sentence 'You are such a whore.'

"I am such an idiot." I said between sobs.

I cried for a long time and then Ron came around the corner.

"Oh Hermione. What happened? Baby don't cry." Ron said, running to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Oh Ron" I said between sobs "I've made a terrible mistake. And now Harry hates me for it." "And before you ask, I'm not pregnant." I said quickly, answering the question that he was about to ask.

"Then what happened?" Ron said with confusion.

"Well, Malfoy took Polyjuice and turned into Harry. Then he came and I thought he _was _Harry and he started to kiss me." I said hesitantly "Then Harry found us. Then when I figured it wasn't Harry, I pushed him away and started to turn back into himself. He said something really rude to Harry and I pushed him into the wall. He got out of my grip and started to kiss me again. I teased him into it, then pushed him away. He ran and Harry started to yell that I was cheating on him with Malfoy. The he called me a…a…a…"

"What did he call you?" Ron said with worry.

"He called me a…a whore." I said, a single tear falling down from my face and hitting the floor.

Ron stared at the tear and I looked down too. What had happened between Malfoy, Harry, and I was played on the floor. I saw myself kissing Malfoy, Harry yelling at me and me falling to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. When it was finished, Ron looked up at me and said

"Wow. I never thought that would happen. Especially between you and Harry. But you do know that is what Malfoy wanted."

"I know Ron, but that's not what I am worried about. Harry has broken up with me and probably won't come back to me." I said, dissolving into tears again.

Ron took me to my room in his arms and set me down on the bed. He checked Harry's room, but he wasn't there. After giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug with a promise to talk to Harry, he left.

_Ron POV_

As I walked up the stairs to my dorm, I thought about everything. Especially Harry breaking up with Hermione.

"Harry!" I said as I walked into our dorm. He was sitting on my bed.

"Why did you break up with her? And why did you call _our _best friend and _your_ girlfriend a whore?"

"So that girl told you then?" Harry said rudely "I expect she didn't tell you how she broke my heart?"

"I actually saw it." I said smoothly "When she told me what happened, she let go of a single tear and when it hit the floor, the whole memory was played out. You were pretty harsh with your words against her. She was only trying to get rid of Malfoy."

"Rubbish." Harry snorted.

"I can't believe you are just turning away from the woman we have both known and loved like a sister for over 5 years now. I just brought her up to her room and she could not stop crying about how she had made such a terrible mistake. Hermione is a fully grown woman who is fully capable of taking care of things herself. We all do stupid things in our teenage years, Harry. She made the mistake of kissing Malfoy back and you made the mistake of calling her a whore and leaving her. Accept that and take her back."

And with that, I turned on my heel and left the dorm, leaving Harry stunned. I sat down in front of the fire and eventually falling asleep, my head spinning with thoughts about Harry and Hermione.

* * *

A/N- Please tell me I am not the only one who cried while I wrote this. Well this is the only chapter I wrote at camp, so it might be some time before I update. Before you go, I have a notice and a question:

**Make Sure To Check Out My Other Harry Potter and My Hannah Montana fanfic! I promise that they are not horrible!**

**Do you think I should make the final battle in this story or in a sequel?**

Plz tell me soon!

Love, hugs, and all of that!

Katie


	19. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

A/N- I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED. I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON. I didn't know how to make the breakup thing seem right and how to make it tie with the final battle, which will be chapter 20. Oh, I've said too much! I am such a spoiler. Bad me!

Well, I thank you all very much for being patient with me, so now; I will no longer deprive you of that wait.

Thanks again sooooo much for staying with me!

**I love you all!**

PS- This chapter will be a little longer than normal because I am gonna do a Hermione POV then Harry POV then Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boulevard of Broken Dreams

_Hermione POV_

Oh Merlin, this is the most horrible thing that has happened. Harry has left my life and didn't even give me a chance to apologize. It makes me mad that he left without me explaining why I did what I did to him, but it breaks my heart that we are in this situation. Ron visits me every day and Lavendar, Parvati, and Neville have visited me as well. Well, Neville didn't really stay, he just brought me some flowers, said 'I'm sorry that happened Hermione.' and left. I think I have gone through at least 5 tissue boxes in 2 days. Wait a minute. I stopped sniffling and listened quietly to a song that Harry was listening to you. I think it is a song by the Backstreet Boys. I bet it is off their new CD _Never Gone_. It sounds so sad.

"**Incomplete"**

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no way  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Wow. Harry really feels that way? Think about how I feel. I mean, I may have kissed Malfoy back, but he's the one that left me, when I was just playing along to get rid of him. He's the one that needs to apologize, not me. Well, two can play this game.

_Harry POV_

Oh, why am I cursed? Everything has gone wrong. Nobody in this world loves me anymore. That's why I played _Incomplete_. That's how I feel.

Wait. What is that noise? I think its Hermione. Oh, I heard Dudley talking about the band coming for a concert. Oh…Green Day! That's what their called. Dudley said their CD American Idiot is for idiots. "_Those Americans really are Idiots._ _They don't know how to play good music. Who plays music called "Alternative"?" he said. "You're quite right son." Said Uncle Vernon "How preposterous!"_ I saw him hiding front row tickets to their concert behind his back.He ended up selling the tickets for more than they were worth. I think the song is called _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. I found the CD in the rubbish bins after that conversation.

**"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"**

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

I can tell that she was singing to it. Her voice was higher than the singer. And then usually after she sings, she writes in her diary. Her voice is floating through the door. "That's how I feel. I feel like I'm the only one walking the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. My dream was to have a happy relationship, and now I'm the only one that walks the street. Well, diary that's all I have to say. See ya." Well, she's certainly not the only one that walks "The Boulevard of Broken Dreams". I may be miserable and she may be too, but she needs to apologize. She's the one that was cheating, not me.

_Ron POV_

Oh for the sake of Merlin! Those two are so stubborn! They can't see that they both are at fault. I wish something would happen to make them see that they both have it wrong!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hey guys! I am soooooooooooo sorry again about not updating. And I am sorry this is such a crappy chapter. I didn't know how to make the bridge between the break up and the final battle/make up.

Oh, and just so you know, I don't think that Green Day is a bad band. I love Boulevard of Broken _Dreams,_ _Wake Me_ _Up When September Ends_, and _The Chronicles of Life and Death. _They are all very good songs.

Oh, I am going to be making a story based on a song that I was just listening to. Just so you know to look for it! Also, check out _Double Hidden_ and _What It Was_. I promise they are not too horrible!

Well, I gotta go guys! Leave nice long reviews!

-Katie


	20. Riddles and Surprises

A/N- Hey guys! I hope you liked the previous chapter! I know, it really sucked, but I had no idea what to put for them in depressed mode and I knew that there had to be a chapter between the break-up and the action. So, please forgive me for the suckiness of that chapter.

Well, there is a cause for celebration! This story has now reached it's 100th review and I think that the reviewer should be acknowledged. Big round of applause to…

**Padfoot268!**

Yay for you! And also, you are the reviewer of the chapter! Congrats!

Seriously people, if you read, review. I need opinions on what should happen. Ideas, comments, and constructive help are encouraged. I however, hate flamers and people who just think they know what will happen next. For your info, there is a slight surprise (for some maybe) in this chapter.

So… read on!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Riddles and Surprises**

_Hermione POV_

Well, it's been about a week and a half now. I've gone to classes of course. How could I miss classes about something not related to school? Well, people have noted I do look thinner and paler. I hardly touch my food these days and I can hardly sleep at night thinking that Harry doesn't care about me anymore. I've seen him. Lavendar and Parvati say he looks thinner and paler than I do. Well, I guess we both can't eat and sleep. My grades have been lagging a couple of marks. Well, that's what Mcgonagle says at any rate. I just don't have the heart to do anything anymore. I just want to curl up in bed and stay there till Harry apologizes.

Well, now I'm getting ready to leave. Where to? That's what I knew that you would ask. Well, I guess I could spare a moment to tell you….

_2 hours earlier_

I had just been taking a nap after classes. I guess that Ron had come to visit Harry and I, but it just didn't turn out to be a normal visit. I heard a strangled cry come from his room, so I jack-knifed out of bed and ran into Harry's room, only to find Ron, alone on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably with a note in his hands.

"Oh Ron." I said quickly and nervously "Where's Harry?"

He didn't say anything, so I took the note out of his hands and read what it said.

_To Whoever Reads This, _

_I haven't got much time to write. I have to leave soon for the end of it all. All evil in the world, I hope, will come to an end tonight. Voldemort and his followers will be destroyed, and all will be in peace again. Tell all of my friends and the staff I knew well, should I die, that they were my life and I appreciate them to a level they will never know. They were everything I had, everything I had wanted when I was suffering under the oppression of the Dursleys. When I came to Hogwarts, I knew nothing about what had truly happened in my past. Now, 6 years later, I know what my mission is. To conquer the person that has brought so much terror to the world. Please tell everyone that I will finish him off in the name of humanity._

_Hermione- I don't want you, Ron, or anybody following after me. I must do this alone. I am sorry for the gap that had remained so large this past week and a half. I love you more than any life, and I want you to know that. You are my world, my life, and the only person that has truly loved me for who I am, not my name or my scar. If I get out of this alive, I will give you everything your heart desires. I'm Harry Potter, I can afford it! If I die, I want you to move on. Don't abandon me, but I want you to move on with life. Don't stop yourself having a happy marriage and a beautiful family. I will be watching you every second of your life. Remember, I am fighting for you and I will fight to the end for you, and everyone dear to me. I love you more than anything in the world. More than that, it's just a burning love I can't put into words. I hope you can forgive me too. Remember, I will love you in life and death._

_-Harry_

_PS- If you want to know everything, love is the answer to everything._

"Ron. What does Harry mean by "Love is the answer to everything?"

"I remember that Harry told me that love is stronger than even the most advanced magic in the world. I think he is talking about like a will or something. Wait a minute! I get the whole point of him saying that!"

He started to dig around in Harry's trunk, but then looked angry he couldn't find what he wanted. He ran into my room and started to tear through my stuff.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" I yelled, pulling my hair in anger that he was destroying my room. I ran in after him right as he held up another scroll of parchment in triumph.

"Ron!" I screamed "What the heck is the matter with you!"

"Here, read this." He said simply and handed the scroll to me.

_My Dearest Mione-_

_So, you figured out my riddle in the last letter. Good work! Good thing you have the brains to figure it out. _(Ron snorted behind me) _Well, I need all the help I can get. Not fighting Voldemort himself, but subduing the Death Eaters. Gather as many people from the DA as you can. Tell Dumbledore and he'll contact the Order. Come to the place where everything started and I will be there. I have faith in you. Come back to me my love._

_-Harry_

"What does he mean by "where it all started"?" Ron asked confused.

"Ron you are so weird. It means he's at Godric's Hollow. That's where Voldemort first attacked Harry, and that's where it will end. Go tell Dumbledore and I will get ready."

"Why should I?"

"Because I need to shower and get ready a couple of things." I retorted heatedly, giving him a death glare "Come back in 25 minutes. Now go before I hex you into oblivion. I know Harry would be mad about that. Oh, and go get Ginny. I need her."

"Alright. Alright. Don't get your wand all in a knot!" Ron sprinted out of the room.

I striped and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down my head. There was so much ahead. And if I was to show up, at least show up in a clean and presentable manner. After about 10 minutes, I jumped out and dried my hair, magically as I had little time to blow-dry it. I pulled it up in a loose bun with a couple strands loose, giving me a hurried, yet dignified look. I changed into black jeans and a white tank top with a black sweat jacket, which I left unzipped. I put in emerald studded earrings Harry had given me for Christmas. I also put on a little make up, but nothing highly noticeable. Then I went to sit in the common room to wait for Ron to come with Ginny. I started to read a book. It was less than 5 minutes before Ron and Ginny came.

"Wow. All that time it took you to look so simple." Ron said. But I could tell by the way he looked at me that he thought I looked more than "just simple".

"Well, I think it's a very dignified and proper look to go with." Ginny said quickly, before I could curse him "Girls take time to get into the proper look. Now, go do whatever you need to do and come back in 30 minutes."

Ron left the room quickly, sighing with relief that he hadn't been hexed. Ginny turned to me and asked me one word.

"Massage?" she said knowingly.

"You know me too well girl!" I said excitedly. Her massages really calmed everyone down. Once, she massaged Malfoy so much, he relaxed too much and wet himself. I still laugh about it.

_Back to present_

So Ginny massaged me till Ron got back. And here I am now, heading out to Dumbledore's office to go to Godric's Hollow, where I hope Harry is waiting for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hey guys! This took me not too long. Not even a day! Don't you think that I am so wonderful! Well, I hope you liked it. We will see Harry next chapter as well as Voldy and his DE's.

Check out _Double Hidden _and _What It Was_ plz! I promise they aren't too horrible!

Love ya lots!

-Katie


	21. Everytime We Touch

A/N- Hola my faithful Amigos y Amigas! Well, I hope you are all living a safe and healthy life that you are enjoying!

I am currently suffering yet another injury. Bad me. Yet again, it is related to swimming. We were doing our dry land training and it was raining, so we were doing it inside. The inside has a diving well and a 25 yard pool with hardly any room to spare with all the extra equipment in there. The only place we could do it was under the bleachers. So we started with squat thrusts. Don't ask what they are because they are hard to describe. Well, for the end, we have to jump up, streamlined. Well, me being 6 feet with a 4 foot wingspan, jumped up too high with too much power, so I jumped into the ceiling. I didn't punch a hole in it, but I did put a dent into the ceiling. Stupid me, I hit it with the finger I fractured this past July. So now, I sit at home, typing this, with a broken finger. When I had my x-rays, you could see the crack nice and big, so it will take a long time for it to heal. And the first meet is coming up in less than a month! And the 8th grade band is playing with the high school marching band this Friday! So, I have to probably fake-play my flute. I am such an idiot.

I think that's enough of me telling you how I broke my finger. Well, on to the final battle and what awaits Hermione, Ron, and everyone else.

* * *

**Everytime We Touch**

_Hermione POV_

Well, this is it. I could be going to my death. But, I don't care about that. I care about Harry.

"Time to go Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, breaking me out of my reverie "Harry is waiting for you."

"Alright Professor. I'm ready." I sighed and touched a part of the kettle that Dumbledore held out to me. Ron and Ginny were already holding on.

Dumbledore looked at his watch. "Three, two one…."

I felt a jerk around my naval as I was rushed into a whirlwind of color. Then as suddenly as it had started, we were standing in an over-grown field of grass. Across from the field was an old house that was 3 floors, painted an old tannish color with some broken windows, sagging shutters, and the front door was hanging on its hinges.

"Sad how much it has fallen in disrepair these last 15 years." Said Dumbledore sadly, shaking his head.

"This is Godric's Hollow?" I said, looking around.

"Yes Hermione. It is." said a sad voice behind us. I turned around quickly to see Harry standing behind us, looking at the house with a sad and happy-to-be-home look on his face. I ran to him and hugged him as tightly as I could.

"I've missed you so much." I said, through tears.

"I've missed you too Mione." He said softly, stroking my hair. He leaned down to kiss me, but we were interrupted.

"Yes Potter. Do that all you like now, because it will be your last." said a drawling, deep voice from a cloaked figure. He was one of the 2 dozen or so hooded figured forming a circle around the two. Dumbledore, Ron, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen. Harry tilted my chin up. I looked into his eyes and I found comfort and hope looking at me. He leaned down, and took me up in a passionate kiss. It has only lasted a couple of seconds when Harry drew away from me as a flash of light hit him square in the chest and knocked him off his feet.

"God Potter. I didn't mean it literally. I didn't know you took everything so literally. My son was right. You are sooooo thick you don't even know how to torture a single person." said the figure and Lucius Malfoy took off his hood. He looked at me and said "My Granger. For a mudblood you have gotten quite pretty in the past 5 years. Pity you chose to hang around with the wrong people. The dark lord would have been more than happy to spare you if you hadn't gone over with Saint Potter. He can't perform the _Cruciatus _Curse properly. You know that, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Lucius." I said coolly as Harry drew his wand and with swish, Malfoy was writhing on the ground. The other Death Eaters just stood there, I'm guessing with their mouths open, watching the seen being played before their very eyes.

"Very good Harry! Bravo. I see you have learned much since last year." said a smooth and cool voice behind us. I knew it could only be one person. Harry and I turned around as the Death Eaters surrounding us fell to their feet to bow before the darkest wizard of all time. Lord Voldemort walked into the circle as Harry and I turned around to face him.

"And who is this pretty young lady?" Voldemort said, staring at me with his cool and emotionless eyes.

"I thought you would know who I am." I said coolly "I thought you could perform legilimency."

"Oh I can miss. Harry here knows that I have been blocking him because he was intruding on my thoughts." Voldemort said "Now, what is your name?"

I looked at Harry and he nodded. I said to him "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh, so you're Miss Granger? Lucius told me you were a bushy haired now-it-all, but I guess you have changed a lot these past 5 years. Such a pretty girl for a muggle-born."

I knew that Voldemort was trying to seduce me, so I played along.

"You think so?" I said with my cutest little girl face and voice.

"Why, of course. Come here, I have to tell you something." Voldemort said to me like he was talking to a 4-year old. I walked up to him and he started to whisper in my ear. When he finished, I looked stunned. Then I promptly fainted.

_Harry POV_

"Hermione!" I yelled. I grabbed her just before she hit the ground. I picked her up like I was holding a baby and looked into her face. It was pale white and she was barely breathing. I laid her on the ground carefully away from where we were and turned around to face the man that has brought me so much pain, if you could call him a man.

"What did you say to her?" I said dangerously.

"Nothing that would have made her faint like that, I assure you." Voldemort said worriedly.

"Oh whoopee! I have Tom Riddle's word! I'll just go take that to the bank!" I said humorously. Obviously Voldemort and the Death Eater's didn't take it that way.

"The Dark Lord does not find that very amusing." Wormtail's voice said from one of the cloaked figures "He doesn't like to be reminded of what his past was like."

"Wormtail is right for a change." said Voldemort in his dangerous voice "The blithering idiotic rat is right for a change. But I came here for 1 reason and I intend to do it tonight. For 16 long years I have waited for this night. I am going to kill you Harry Potter. Nobody will ever know that this happened. Everyone will look for you and they will never find you. This is the end of the famous Harry Potter."

"I don't think so Tom." Said an old, yet strong voice behind us "This is the end of you and all you stand for."

We both whirled around and there stood Dumbledore. Hermione was standing next to him and Ron was flanking Hermione's left side and Ginny was flanking Dumbledore's right side. Behind them stood about 150 people in loose formation. Most from the order, a little more than a handful from the D.A, and just a few were ministry aurors.

I turned back around to see the Death Eaters gathering behind Voldemort in battle rows. The Lights were roaring with anger, their wands at the ready. I looked at Voldemort and said "You were saying?"

And that's when it all started. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I yelled "Attack!" and everyone charged forward around me. I charged right into the heat of the battle and started off with battling a huge blonde Death Eater. I incapitated him within seconds and stepped all over his face. "That'll teach you to mess with Harry Potter." I said with a cackle of laughter as blood spurted out of his now broken nose. I ran to go battle some more Death Eaters. Before I could reach Voldemort, who was watching the battle, Bellatrix Lestrange stepped in front of me.

"You're over Potter." She said in her cackley, baby-talk voice.

"No, you are." I said, and yelled "_Aveda Kedavra_!" She was dead before she hit the ground. I could see the shock in her eyes as she hit the ground. I feel no remorse because of what she did to Sirius.

As she hit to the ground, I looked at Voldemort. He was just staring at Bellatrix in shock. His most loyal Death Eater was gone. Gone in mere seconds by a boy who was 16. Last year, he couldn't perform the _Cruciatus Curse_ properly and she had mocked him. And now, he had just killed her. Voldemort had only one weapon left. I knew he didn't want to use it. But as much as he didn't, he used it anyways. Hermione was battling the lumpy Death Eater, Amicus nearby, so he grabbed her by the throat and held her a few inches off the ground. Pointing his wand at her heart, he started to talk.

"You've taken a valuable thing from me Potter." He said as Hermione struggled, her face quickly turning red "Now you have no choice. Either you both die at my mercy, or you die alone or she lives."

"No Harry!" Hermione screamed, her face turning purple "Let me die!"

I looked from Voldemort, to the people battling around us, to Hermione. She looked so fearful. I took a slow, deep breath and said "I choose to die alone."

Voldemort dropped Hermione and started to cry. Voldemort started to advance on me, but then I heard a voice. The voice of an angel singing.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

I looked around and saw Hermione singing "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada. The music was playing in the background somehow. She started to walk towards me slowly. Her hair was blowing back like in the movies when a guy really likes a girl and all he sees is her and her hair is blowing back in an enchanting way.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

She had walked right in front of me and was looking into my eyes. They were all glassy and tears were slowly falling down her face. I stroked her face lovingly as she continued to sing. Voldemort was just watching us, frozen by shock.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

I couldn't take it anymore, so I roughly (in my opinion) took her in a firey and passionate kiss. Light started to eminate around us, but I didn't care. I need her and she needs me. As the song continued to play and everyone was singing along, we rose into the air, the light growing brighter and brighter. Then a solid wall of light blasted from us and it blew away from us in a ring of solid firey light. All the Death Eaters were blasted into the air and disipated with the light as it faded. Voldemort was still there, he was bent double in pain. He was greatly weakened by the light. And the love, the love was too much for him to handle.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

I broke away from Hermione. I could see from the reflection in her eyes that mine were on fire. I felt like the most powerful person in the world. I dropped to the ground quickly. I landed with one leg crouched, the other spread far out, to balance me. My left hand was on the ground in front of my left leg. My head was bent in a quick silent prayer to deliver everyone safely. I looked up, my eyes blazing. I'm ready for the end of the only life I have known. A life full of terror, fear, and death. Ready to start fresh. I stood up slowly and looked at the man that has brought me so much pain and suffering.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle. You changed your name to Lord Voldemort. You were born of a witch mother and a muggle father. You were blinded by an obsession of your past. You wanted to know who your father was. You found him. Then you killed him and started your quest for immortality. You have killed countless people that were innocent right from the start. You didn't learn from your past. You never realized just how powerful love really is. Look around. Your Death Eaters are gone because you failed to stop and think. You're mother loved your father with all her heart, mind, and soul. She died giving birth to you because she loved you and your father. Love. She died to save you, just like my mother died to save me. Love. Hermione and I have killed your Death Eaters because we love each other. Heart, mind, and soul. Love. This is the end Tom."

"Stop rambling. I want a quick death, so get to the bloody point already." Voldemort rasped between dry lips.

"My point is that love is the most powerful thing in this world. Even the darkest of magic can be overcome by love." I said.

I could see him weaken every time I said "Love". He was on his knees now, on the brink of death for certain. But I wasn't finished. He needed to see true love before he passed on where so many spirits were ready to welcome him. Not with open arms. Hell would welcome him with wide open arms and the evil smile.

Hermione was standing behind me, breathing heavily. I brought her to my side and turned to her. I dropped to one knee and looked her in the eyes while I fumbled for a little box in my pocket. I found it.

"Hermione. There is nobody in this world I will ever love more than I love you." I said quickly, looking at her hopefully. She looked curious. Good. I grabbed her left hand and said "Hermione. I want to send the rest of my days with you and only you. I would like to finish school before we make any plans. But I have this for you." I opened the box's lid and inside was a ring. There was a ruby set in the middle and little sapphires encircled the ruby. The tiniest diamonds I would ever see were circling the sapphires. The gems were in a circle in the middle of the band. "I want you to promise me that you will marry me when we are ready to make that comittment to each other. That you will love me always and that nothing will ever come between us."

"I promise with everything I am. Heart, mind, and soul." Hermione said, choking back tears and smiling in the warmest way I had seen in so long. I placed the ring on her finger and got up. I took her in a slow and lite kiss. Then there was a blast of light and screams of terror. The sky was filled with reddish clouds and coming from them was a two-horse team and a chariot of fire. There was a man in there, no a man and a woman. Everyone backed away from Voldemort who was panting on the ground. When the chariot landed, I looked at the people in there.

"Mum! Dad!" I yelled and I ran towards the chariot. My parents were standing in the chariot. They smiled at me and solidified slightly as I ran into their arms. So warm, but I didn't burn. I looked up at them and they smiled at me.

"Harry dear. We can't stay long." Mum said "We have to take someone up to the judge. His time for judgement has come."

"Harry. Look at you!" Dad said so warmly with a laugh "You have grown up so much! And you're in love with a beautiful, smart, and talented girl. Good for you son. Good for you."

"Yes Harry dear. I think she is the perfect person for you to spend your life with." Lily said kindly, smiling at Hermione warmly. I walked over to her and taking her by the hand, lead her to the chariot.

"Mum. Dad. This is Hermione Granger. She is the one woman I love." I said, slightly embarressed. I never thought I would have to do this.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter." Hermione said awkwardly. Then she burst out and said "My mother misses you too Mrs Potter."

"And who is your mother?" Mum asked, interested.

"Well, she's Emily Granger now. But she says you knew her as Emily Britenbach. She says you gave her the nickname "Brie"." Hermione said, a little more relaxed.

"A yes. I miss Emily too." Mum said longingly "We used to play at each other's homes all the time before I went to Hogwarts. I never told her about me being a witch. Could you tell her for me?"

"Most certainly Mrs Potter." Hermione said politely.

"Well Soon-To-Be-Mrs.-Potter." Dad said with a hearty laugh "Good luck becoming a member of the family! Harry was a little devil when he was young, so if you have kids, don't be surprised if they are devils!"

"Of course they won't be bad children Mr Potter." Hermione said respectfully, with a grin playing at the corners of her lips.

"Please. Call me James." Dad said with a laugh. Hermione blushed bright red next to me.

"Dad. Stop teasing her." I said crossly "So much has happened in such a short period of time."

"Of course son." he said with a wink "But don't let that spoil your _fun_."

"Ooookkk. We best collect what we came for James." Lily said, intervening before I could say a word.

"Righty-O." Dad said "Well son. We'll be watching over you always. But make sure never to forget us."

"I won't ever dad." I said, my voice cracking a little.

"Harry. Don't cry. It's not like we'll never see you ever again. And we will be watching over you. So even if you don't see us, we'll see you. But now, we must go. James, he must come now."

So mum and dad took Voldemort onto the chariot and they flew away into the clouds and beyond.

"Hermione. I need to rest right now." I said, overcome with a feeling of conciousness slipping away. I lay down on the grass, and slipped out into nothing.

* * *

A/N- Well, that took me a whole week to write, so I hope you like it!

I used every free moment to write it soo, you really better.

Just kidding. But, I do hope you like it.

Tell me what you think in your reviews!

Gotta go. My sister is bugging me to get off the computer.

Adios!

-Katie


	22. The End of The Old And Start of The New

A/N- Hey everybody!! SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated sooooo long. I will not give you any excuses this time. Well, this will be the last chapter I write before I turn 14 tomorrow, so leave me good reviews for my birthday AND one year anniversary for signing up for fan fiction!!! YAY!!

I will now let you read the chapter…

* * *

**The End of The Old And Start of The New**

_Harry POV_

"It's amazing." said a hazy voice from far away.

"Well of course it is. He finished off Voldemort." said a second voice.

"I'm surprised he collapsed." said the first voice again. Ron?

"Well, so much happened in such a short amount of time. Also he always has something happen after every event." said the second voice which I knew belonged to Hermione.

"Well, you had just as much shock to deal with. He practically popped the question on you." Ron said bemusedly "And Dumbledore says you should have collapsed too. But I guess…"

"Are you saying I'm weak mate?" I said, slowly cracking my eyes open. It was evening and the lamps were on all around the hospital wing.

"Oh Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked nervously, standing up out of her chair to give me a hug. She burst into tears.

"Oi Hermione! Don't cry all over Harry. He's just woken up." said Ron, standing up too and clapping me on the shoulder. Hermione stepped away from me so he could hug me too.

"I'm fine." I said my voice dry.

"Ah Harry." said Madame Pomphrey "You have returned to us."

"I am fine." I said and started to get out of bed, but Hermione pushed me back into bed.

"Harry. Don't leave. You still have to stay for at least a day." Madame Pomphrey said sternly.

"Harry please listen and stay." Hermione said giving me the puppy dog pout.

I lay back down in bed and sighed. This was going to be a long stay.

**Three Days Later**

I ended up staying in the Hospital Wing for three days. Classes were not missed because they had been cancelled in lite of the recent events. Hermione visited with me every moment she could.

Anyhoo, I left for the tower with Hermione and as we were walking past the large doors of the Great Hall, she started to drag me towards them.

"Hermione. The tower is not through the doors." I said, trying to yank my hand out of her grasp.

"Just come with me and trust. I have a surprise for you." She said eagerly.

I followed her with curiousness written all over my face. When she opened the doors, there was a party waiting for me with a majority (cough Slytherin not there cough) of the school there. They all yelled "Harry!!" and surrounded me for everything that had happened. Then they lead me into the hall. It was set up like the Yule Ball, except there was a table for two at the front. Hermione lead me towards the table and everyone sat down when we had.

We enjoyed a delicious meal with all my favorite foods and desserts. And then we all danced the night away.

"I can't believe it is over." I said suddenly.

"Oh Harry. Please don't cry." Hermione said quickly.

"I'm not going to cry." I said snappishly "It's just dawned on me that it's finally over. I feel so old, but so young at the same time."

"Well, you have seen more than the average person." Hermione said hesitantly "But that's not what tonight is about."

"You're right." I said and took her hand and whirled her on to the dance floor.

As we danced to a slow tune, I wished that everything would stay the best forever. No Voldemort. No fear. Just happiness and love. And that is all I ever have and ever will want.

We danced the night away. The end of the old life and the start of a new.

* * *

A/N- Well guys. That is the last chapter of this story. Finished before my 14th birthday. What do you think?? Am I good or am I _good_??

So much thanks goes to every one of you. You are the inspiration that kept this story going. I would like to thank my friends who helped me through my writer's block times and everything else. I also thank you guys for being sooooo patient with me while I get everything together for this.

I guarantee that a sequel will be posted soon. For you all!!

Love you guys!!

-Katie

PS- Don't forget that my birthday is on November 16!!

**This story was started on April 9, 2006 and finished on November 15, 2006!! I thank you all for the reviews!! **


End file.
